Jack The Ripper And The Nine Circles of Hell
by daxy
Summary: A serial killer turns out to be hard to catch. Calleigh and Horatio will have their twins any day now. Will the twins be alright? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE--2nd Story in my H/C Universe--
1. Chapter 1

**Full Sumary: A serial killer turns out to be hard to catch. Calleigh and Horatio will have their twins any day now. Will the twins be alright? And what happens when B escapes from the mental facility? Alexx is having trouble in her marriage. And Ryan is in love. SLASH**

**Warning: SLASH!**

**Tuesday 23 May, 2008**

Horatio got out of his hummer and surveyed the crime scene infront of him.

A dead female body had been found in a garden.

"Horatio." Frank greeted as Horatio ducked under the crime scene tape.

"Frank. What do you know so far?" Horatio asked.

"The victim is 19-year-old Becky Williamson. We found her ID inside her wallet. No money is missing or credit cards. The houseowner Lilly Jones found our vic when she went out on her porch do eat breakfast." Frank said.

"Is Alexx here?"

"Yeah. She's almost ready to take the body to the morgue." Frank said.

"Okay, thank you." Horatio said and he and Frank walked over to Alexx and the body.

The victim was dressed in a short black skirt and a white blouse.

"Alexx. What have you got?" Horatio asked.

"Hey Horatio." Alexx said, "Her throat was cut from ear to ear and she has deep wounds in her stomach area."

"Okay. There is no blood spattern here, so she was killed somewhere else." Horatio said.

"She has no defense wounds." Alexx said.

"TOD?" Frank asked.

"Eight hours ago." Alexx said, "Now I'm taking this body with me and I'll tell you more after the autopsy."

"So she was killed at midnight then." Horatio said, "Alot of people are out on the streets at midnight."

"So she must have been killed in an alley or house." Frank said.

"Yes, she's dressed as if she was planning on going to a club. Maybe she met her killer there." Horatio said.

"I'll see if we can find any family." Frank said, "And I'll get her picture out on TV."

Horatio nodded, "Do that."

Ryan and Eric arrived at the scene. They walked towards Horatio.

"The house is rigth next to a beach and there's a sidewalk just outside the fence. So there will be alot of shoeprints." Horatio said, "But you should find shoeprints in the actual garden. Our killer must have carried the body to the garden."

"And that leaves deep impressions." Ryan said.

"Exactly. And hopefully our killer left us some fingerprints somewhere." Horatio said, "Get to work gentlemen."

"Will do H." Eric said, "Oh, how's Calleigh doing?"

"She has mood swings and cravings. But she's fine." Horatio smiled.

"Good to know." Eric smiled.

**-I-**

Calleigh sighed. She loved being pregnant. But she wouldn't mind if the twins decided to be born anytime soon. Her back was aching and she felt like she was a whale. She was due in one week.

Right now she was sitting at home on the couch, watching old episodes of Ricky Lake. The twins were kicking like crazy.

"What are you doing? Trying to play football?" She asked her twins. Their answer was another kick.

"Maybe you two will grow up to be gun and explosion loving footballs players." She grinned.

The phone started ringing and she go up from the couch and walked over to the phone.

"Calleigh." She answered.

_"Hey Calleigh! It's Nat." _

"Hey Nat, how are ya?" Calleigh asked.

"_Fine, how are you and the twins?"_

"Well, they are kicking like crazy." Calleigh chuckled, "But I'm just fine. Aren't you working on a case right now?"

_"I just solved it. Some young guy robbed a candy store. I was dusting for prints when the same guy robbed another candy store two blocks away. "_

"What happened?"

_"He was running from the very angry store owner. So he didn't notice that he ran right into the police. The first store owner that he had robbed recognized him. So now he'll be going to jail."_

Calleigh laughed.

_"Anyway, I'm on my way to the lab. I'm waiting for evidence from a crime scene that the boys are processing."_

"Do you now what the case is about?"

_"A young girl got killed."_

"Killed how?"

_"Her throat was cut. "_

Calleigh sighed.

"Poor girl."

_"Yeah, I know. I also called to see if you're on for lunch today?"_

"Absolutely. Here in my house at twleve."

_"See you then."_

Calleigh said goodbye and hung up. Then she went back to the couch and Ricky Lake.

Just as she sat down the phone rang again.

She growled and once again stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Calleigh." She answered.

_"Hi Calleigh, this is Mary at The Whiskey Stop, you're dad is here."_

"And now he's been drinking too much again?"

_"I'm afraid so."_

"Well, I can't come and get him."

_"I know. I was hoping that maybe Horatio would be there."_

"No, he's at work. Listen Mary, just call a cab and tell them to drop my father off at his house."

_"I will, Calleigh. Take care."_

"You too. Bye."

Calleigh sighed and almost started crying.

Her father hadn't been drinking for almost a whole year and now he was back at it again.

She wanted him to be sober so badly. She didn't want her children to know their grandfather as an alcoholic.

She had told Duke that, and he had stopped drinking. She should have known that it wouldn't last very long.

**-I-**

"Alexx, what do you know?" Horatio asked.

"Well, getting her throat cut is definetely COD, no suprise there." Alexx said, "But I found two things that suprised me. Her uterus is missing and I found this note, or shredded note in a plastic bag inside her body."

She gave Horatio the plastic bag with the note.

"I'll have Natalia piece it together." Horatio said, "Uterus? Trophe maybe?"

"I think so." Alexx said, "But to do something like this, you have to know alot about human anatomy."

"So that makes every doctor, surgeon, coroner or medical student a suspect." Horatio said, "In the state of Florida."

Alexx nodded.

"You didn't find any trace or prints?" Horatio asked.

"No, not even a small fiber from a piece of clothing." Alexx said.

"And she hasn't been washed?"

"No."

"Alright, thank you." Horatio said and left.

He walked back towards the lab and gave the note to Natalia.

"Well, it's not going to be so hard. It's a small note and not shredded very severly either." Natalia said.

"Keep me posted." Horatio said.

**--**

Two hours later. The whole team was gathered in the layout room.

"Frank you got anything new?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, your victim works as a prostitue." Frank said, "When her picture was shown on the news, two of her friends called and told the police about her."

"She's only 19-years old, poor girl." Natalia said.

"Yeah, according to her friends, her parents kicked her out when she couldn't find a job." Frank said, "She found her way to Miami and prostitution."

"Where does her family live?" Horatio asked.

"South Carolina." Frank said, "And get this, they both died in a car accident two weeks ago."

"And there is no other relatives?" Ryan asked.

Frank shook his head.

"Alright, Ryan and Eric?" Horatio asked.

"Dozens of shoeprints like you said. But there is one set of shoeprints that I found in the garden." Ryan said, "It's Nike. The model is from 2005."

"Alright, well that narrows it down to thousands of people." Frank said.

"I got nothing, no fibers, no trace and no prints. Nothing." Eric said.

"So our killer didn't leave anything on the crime scene except shoeprints and nothing on the victim?" Ryan asked, "That's bad."

"What about fingerprints on the note?" Frank asked.

"Nope, nothing. But the note says:"

_Here reside the__ unbaptized __and the __virtuous pagans__, who, though not sinful, did not accept Christ. Here also reside those who, if they lived before the coming of Christ, did not pay fitting homage to their respective deity._

"So what? Our victim didn't accept Christ?" Frank asked.

"Apparently not." Natalia said, "Does this text sound familiar to anyone?"

"A little bit, but I can't remember from where." Ryan said.

"So someone killed a prostitue because she didn't accept Christ." Frank said.

"Maybe the fact that she is a prostitue doesn't matter for our killer." Horatio said, "Let's think about all of this tomorrow. It's already seven pm and our shift ended two hours ago."

Everybody nodded and started leaving.

"Oh wait! I just remembered." Horatio said, "There will be a new detective working with us. Her name is Molly Sanders. She's replacing Berkley. She starts tomorrow."

"It's taken them almost nine months to find a replacement?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, she just got her detective badge three weeks ago. And she's transferring from L.A." Horatio said.

"And she's already working on a murder case?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, the Chief put her on this case." Horatio said, "Now go home and get some sleep."

**-I-**

Horatio got home at around seven thirty. He found Calleigh asleep on the couch.

When he gave her a soft kiss she stirred and woke up.

"Hey handsome." She smiled.

"Hey gorgeous." Horatio smiled back.

"How was your day?"

"Well, I know you had lunch with Natalia so I guess you know a little about our case." Horatio said.

"Yeah."

"Well, it seems to be a tough one. All we got is shoeprints and a note."

"A note?" Calleigh asked, "What does it say?"

"_Here reside the__ unbaptized __and the __virtuous pagans__, who, though not sinful, did not accept Christ. Here also reside those who, if they lived before the coming of Christ, did not pay fitting homage to their respective deity._" Horatio said.

"Okay." Calleigh said, "So your victim didn't accept Christ?"

"Maybe. We don't know yet. But we do know that the shoeprints belong to Nike shoes from 2005." Horatio said.

"Shoeprints. That brings back memories." Calleigh said.

"I know. But we're safe. B can't hurt us." Horatio said.

He knew that Calleigh was thinking about their case with B. When they had found a strange set of shoeprints, and that was almost all they had to go on.

"I know." Calleigh said, "My dad is drinking again."

Horatio sighed.

"I got a call from Mary at eight, just a few minutes after you left." Calleigh sighed, "Only eight am and he was already drunk."

"You didn't go get him did you?" Horatio asked.

"No, I told Mary to call him a cab." Calleigh said, "But I'm so pissed right now. He almost managed to be sober for a whole year and then this happens."

"He will stop one day."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do." Horatio smiled, "Now, I feel like giving my beautiful pregnant lady a hot bath."

"That sounds wonderful." Calleigh smiled.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Good for a first chapter? Please Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wendsday May 24, 2008**

Horatio hated leaving his house so early. Only 4am and he was at a new crime scene.

Another female body had been found in an alley. Horatio sighed and duked under the crime scene tape.

"Morning Horatio." Frank said.

"Frank."

"Victims name is Lisa O´Connor, 24." Frank said, "She was found by a teenage boy who always uses this alley as a shortcut home."

"Is Alexx on her way?" Horatio asked.

Frank nodded.

"Alright."

Horatio kneeled down next to the body. He didn't touch anything, but it seemed as if Becky Williamson and Lisa had encountered the same killer.

Lisa's throat was cut and she had deep wounds at her stomach area.

"Has to be the same killer, right?" Frank asked.

"It seems so."

"Hello, sorry if I'm late." Alexx said and kneeled down next to the body, across from Horatio.

"Poor girl, this is not how you expected your night to end did you?" Alexx said softly, "Well, just like yesterday's victim this girl's throat has been cut form ear to ear."

"But she was killed here. There's blood spattern all on the walls." Horatio said.

"And she has deep wounds at her stomach area." Alexx said,

"So she is probably missing an organ." Horatio said, "TOD?"

"Three hours ago." Alexx said, "I'm taking her to the morgue now."

"Ms Boa Vista and Mr Wolfe." Horatio said as Ryan and Natalia approached him, "Process please."

Ryan and Natalia nodded.

"Frank, what did the kid say?" Horatio asked.

"That he was on his way home and just saw her lying on the ground." Frank said, "You want to ask him some more questions?"

"No, I don't think he saw anything that could help." Horatio said, "This killer knows how not to be seen."

**-I-**

Calleigh yawned and sat up in the bed. The twins were kicking. She gently tocuhed her belly. Only 7am and she was already awake. The twins had waken her up by kicking like crazy.

"Don't you ever sleep?" She asked.

She sighed, stood up and went to the kitchen. She found a note on the table.

_Calleigh_

_I had to go to a new crime scene. _

_Get some rest and call me if you want to eat lunch with me._

_Love Horatio_

"Lunch sounds great, or what do you two think in there?" She asked. She felt the babies kick as a respons.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She started making breakfast when the doorbell rang.

She went out in the hallway to open up.

"Hey Eric! Aren't you working today?" Calleigh asked and let Eric in.

"Not until the shift starts. H let me sleep today I guess." Eric said, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was already up. I'm just going to have som breakfast, you want some?" Calleigh asked.

Eric nodded, "Sure, thanks."

They went into the kitchen and Calleigh started preparing for pancakes.

"Sit down Cal, I'll take care of it." Eric said.

"Thanks. So any particular reason why Horatio didn't call you to the new crime scene?" She asked.

"Nah, he usually lets one of us sleep and the two others come in." Eric said.

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, as soon as the shift start we'll talk about the case in the layout room. And met the new detective." Eric said.

"Yeah, Horatio told me about that yesterday night." Calleigh said, "She just got her detective badge didn't she?"

"Yeah, three weeks ago I think." Eric said, "I got to take her out to dinner." He grinned.

"No flirting wiht the new detective Eric!" Calleigh chuckled.

"I just want to talk to her." He chuckled.

"Oh sure!"

Eric laughed.

**-I-**

"Okay, Alexx, what do you know?" Horatio asked.

"Well, COD is the cut to her throat." Alexx said, "And O'Connor's uterus is missing just like on Becky Williamson."

"Did you find a note?" Horatio asked.

"Sure did, here you go." Alexx handed him the note inside a plastic bag.

"Thank you."

"Sounds like you got a copycat of Jack The Ripper." A female voice was heard from the door.

Horatio and Alexx looked at tall, young brunette.

"Molly Sanders?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Molly said.

"Lt. Horatio Caine and this is our ME Alexx Woods." Horatio said and they all shook hands.

"Jack The Ripper?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah, Jack The Ripper was a killer in the 19th century." Molly said, "He killed prostitues and removed an organ or two."

"So Lisa O'Connor is most likey a prostitue." Horatio said, "But didn't he place the organs around their necks?"

"Yeah, on at least one of them." Molly said.

"Alright, tell me everything you know about Jack The Ripper." Horatio said.

**--**

**1 Hour Later**

"Alright, Ms Sanders, tell my team what you told me." Horatio said.

"I think we are dealing with a copycat of Jack The Ripper. Only this guy does some things differently." Molly said, "Jack The Ripper killed 5 prostitute women between April 3, 1888 and February 13, 1891. He attacked them with a knife and then removed their organs."

"But not on all the victims, right?" Ryan asked.

"No, also the attacks were very different, some were more agressive then the other. But it was the same killer. The victims were, May Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes and Mary Jane Kelly." Molly said.

"Only some rumors say that Mary Jane Kelly wasn't killed. But that it was a french woman who was a friend of one of the other women." Ryan said.

Molly nodded.

"And only Nichols and Stride were not missing any organs. The police thought that the murder of Elizabeth Stride was interruppted and therefore the Ripper didn't have time to remove any organs." Molly said.

"But the others were missing their uterus?" Frank asked.

"Chapman, who was the 2nd victim, was missing her uterus. Eddowes, who was the forth, was missing both uterus and kidney. While Mary Jane Kelly was missing her heart." Molly said, "But this killer takes the organs with him."

"Yeah, and he leaves notes, that I now remember comes from Dante's Divine Comedy, The Nince Circles Of Hell." Ryan said, "The 2nd note says:

_Those overcome by __lust__ are punished in this circle. They are the first ones to be truly punished in Hell. These souls are blown about to and fro by a violent storm, without hope of rest_

"So Lisa O'Connor was overcome by lust?" Frank asked.

"Was she a prostitue?" Molly asked.

"Don't know yet, no one seems to know her." Frank said, "So right now we just have her ID, and it says that she's from, Miami, Florida."

"This is so weird. A Jack The Ripper copycat who kills people that somehow fits into the Nine Circles Of Hell." Eric said.

"Maybe there are two killers." Natalia said.

"Two killers, that both get satisfaction from killing these women." Horatio said, "One of them has a serious obsession with Jack The Ripper and the other with The Nine Circles Of Hell."

"What does the third circle say?" Molly asked.

"Something about _slavering over food_." Ryan said, "I don't remember."

"Look it up on the internet or something." Frank said.

"We still got no fibers or fingerprints?" Horatio asked.

"No, but the shoeprints from the gardern where Becky Williamson was found matched the shoeprint we found next to Lisa O'Connor." Eric said.

"How does this guy or guys not leave any fibers?" Molly said, "I mean anything except shoeprints."

"Maybe they have some sort of outfit." Natalia said, "Like a plastic outfit, that doesn't leave any fibers. And they're probably wearing gloves."

"And our victims aren't fighting back." Alexx said, "Becasue they die too fast."

"I hate to say this, but maybe we have to find another victim." Frank said.

"And we also have to find the place that Becky Williamson was killed at." Horatio said and picked up his phone from his pocket as it started ringing.

He stepped away from the team to answer the call.

"We have to warn the women on the streets." Eric said.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"The news." Frank said.

"Eric you're in charge!" Horatio said, "I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Alexx asked.

"Calleigh's water just broke. Alexx she wants you to come with me." Horatio said.

"Good luck H!" The team said.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Horatio and Alexx ran out of the lab.

"His wife's having a baby?" Molly asked.

"They're not married." Ryan said, "They're having twins. She's a CSI actually."

"You'll meet her one day." Frank said.

"What now?" Natalia asked, "You're the boss Eric."

"Well... um..." Eric said, "I think alerting the women through the media is a good idea."

"Alright, I'll get it done by tonight." Frank said, "Ms Sanders, why don't you and I talk to some people on the streets to see if they recognize O'Connor?"

"Sure." Molly said and left the lab with Frank.

"Did you see it too?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah." Eric said, "Love is in the air."

"Love?" Natalia asked

"Frank is in love with Molly." Ryan said.

"What makes you think that?" Natalia asked.

"The look in his eyes." Ryan said, "It just screams love."

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**May 24, 10am**

Calleigh had been at Miami Dade Hospital for almost two hours. She was having contractions every now and then. But she wasn't dilated enough.

So she was laying in bed, trying to breathe normal, and squeezing the crap out of Horatio's hand. Though, he wasn't complaining, he didn't want to upset Calleigh. She was already very frustrated and blaming Horatio for her condition.

"You better have a plan on how to pay me back for what you've done!" Calleigh growled.

Alexx was sistting next to Calleigh, across from H. She was having the time of her life as Calleigh growled at Horatio, and he looked scared like a puppy.

"It takes two Cal." Horatio smiled.

Calleigh glared at him.

"Don't you dare blame this on me!"

"Sorry honey."

"Can you feel your hand Horatio?" Alexx asked.

Horatio looked down at his hand.

"A little bit." He said.

"You are not taking your hand away!" Calleigh hissed, "It's mine."

"Okay sweety, don't worry." Horatio smiled.

"And get that smile off your freakin' face!"

"Calleigh, breathe alright. Take it easy." Alexx said.

"I'm breathing." Cal said, "Oh god..."

Calleigh started panting as she got another contraction.

"Breathe Cal." Horatio said.

"I'm breathing you moron!" Cal growled, "I'm never having sex with you again Horatio!"

"Okay, Calleigh, calm down." Calleigh's gynecologist Laura Mass said as she walked in to the room.

She checked Calleigh out.

"Please, tell me I can have the babies now." Cal panted.

"Nope, sorry. Still not dilated enough." Laura said.

"What about a C-section then?" Cal asked.

"Let's wait another hour or two and see if there is any change." Laura said, "I'll be right back."

"I hate men." Cal growled.

She released her grip of Horatio's hand. Horatio was pretty sure that she had broken something.

Calleigh got another small contraction and grabbed Horatio's hand again.

**-I-**

Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Frank and Molly were surveyeing their third crime scene. Another woman had been found.

"Should we call Alexx?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I hope she can get away for a while and just take a look at the body." Frank said, "Go ahead and call."

Ryan nodded and made a call to Alexx.

"Well, her throat has been cut." Molly said, "Any ID?"

"Yeah, here." Natalia said and picked up a wallet and ID, "Linda Seager, 21."

"She's got cut's in her stomach area." Eric said, "This is definetely our guy, or guys."

"Ms Seager is from Miami." Natalia said, "Have you told the media about the murders?"

"Yeah, but they won't air it until tonight." Frank said.

"This guy is escalating. He just killed Lisa O'Connor at 1am." Ryan said, "Alexx is on her way."

"How is Cal?" Eric asked.

"Not dilated enough. If nothing has changed in an hour or two, she'll have a C-section." Ryan said.

"Alright. Well, just like you said, it's only ten and he has already killed again." Eric said.

"We don't have TOD yet." Molly said.

"Still, she's definetely killed after Lisa O'Connor." Frank said, "This victim should have the third note inside her body."

"And I checked it up on the internet." Ryan said, "_Cerberus guards the gluttons, forced to lie in a vile slush made by freezing rain, black snow, and hail. This symbolizes the garbage that the gluttons made of their lives on earth, slavering over food_"

"Okay, I don't quite get it." Frank said.

"Me neither." Ryan said.

"Well, our killer does." Eric said.

"Blood spattern." Natalia said, "She was killed her."

"So why only dumb the first victim in someone's garden?" Molly asked.

"Maybe, they knew her." Eric said, "Maybe they killed her at their house and then dumbed her so that she would be found."

"Yeah, did Becky Williamson have any friends here?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, other prostitues." Frank said.

"Did they say anything about a male friend?" Natalia asked.

"No, nothing." Frank said, "I asked them twice. Nothing."

"What does the forth circle say?" Eric asked.

"_Those whose concern for material goods deviated from the desired mean are punished in this circle. They include the __avaricious__ or miserly, who hoarded possessions, and the prodigal, who squandered them._" Ryan said.

"This just get's weirder." Frank said, "I mean Jack The Ripper and The Nine Circles Of Hell, that shouldn't have anything to do with each other."

"Which is why I think there might be two killers." Natalia said.

"Yeah, because it's two so very different things." Molly said, "One person can't be doing this."

"And how does the killers now who to kill?" Ryan asked, "I mean, how do they know that our third victim was slavering over food?"

They all just stood there. Looking at each other for answers that they didn't have.

Alexx arrived and ducked under the crime scene tape. She kneeled down next to the body.

"Hey there sweet girl." Alexx said, "This is not your day."

Molly looked confused at Frank.

"Oh didn't anyone tell ya?" Frank asked, "She sees the dead, you know, talks with them, has coffee with them."

Natalia slapped him on the head.

"She does not." She said, "Molly, Alexx cares alot about the victims. We all want to know what they have to tell us."

Molly nodded.

"Alright, I didn't think she was a freak or anything." She said, "I just never met anyone who has talked to a dead body before."

"You'll get used to it." Eric smiled.

"Well, her throat has been cut, and she has deep wounds at her stomach area. So just like the other victims, she is most likely missing her uterus." Alexx said.

"TOD?" Eric asked.

"Three hours ago." Alexx said.

"Who found her?" Molly asked.

"Anonymous caller." Frank said, "We got the recording of the call."

"Great, maybe it was one of our killers who called." Ryan said, "I'll get back to the lab and see what I can find on that recording."

"I'll take the body with me to the morgue." Alexx said, "I'll start the autopsy right away."

"Keep us posted." Eric said.

"Alwas do." Alexx smiled.

"Shoeprints." Natalia said.

"Yeah, dozens of them." Eric said.

"Yeah, but this one has the same pattern as the one from the other crime scenes." Natalia said.

"Alright, take it to the lab." Eric said.

**-I-**

**10:45**

"Hey Delko, you got a visitor." Mandy, the receptionist said as Eric arrived at the lab.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"A Dr Malcolm Jordan." Mandy said, "He is over there."

She pointed at a grey- haired man on a chair. Eric had never met Dr Jordan, but he knew that Dr Jordan was in charge of B.

"Dr Jordan?" Eric asked, "I'm Eric Delko, what can I do for you?"

Dr Jordan stod up and shook Eric's hand.

"You're in charge?" Dr Jordan asked, "Because I asked for the man in charge."

"I am today." Eric said, "Lt Caine is usually in charge of the crime lab, but his girlfriend is having a baby."

"Oh alright, I hope it works out okay." Dr Jordan smiled.

"I'm sure it will." Eric said, "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, I am in charge of B, do you know who that is?"

"Yes, I do." Eric said.

"Well, I have some very disturbing news actually."

"Okay, such as?"

"Well, she has escaped from the facility." Dr Jordan said.

"What?!"

"I don't know how. But I'm guessing it's an inside job." Dr Jordan said, "But she has developed an obsession of someone named the _Goodnight Man_."

Eric sighed.

"That has to be me." He said.

"You, why?"

"Because several months ago she tried to kill herself. We had arrested her and she got hurt. She ended up in the hospital, were she escaped and almost jumped off the roof." Eric said.

"Oh yes, I heard about that." Dr Jordan said.

"She said that only Alan said goodnight to her. I promised I would say goodnight to her too." Eric said and thought back to the day that B had almsost died.

"_Alan tells me what to do." B cried._

"_He's in your head?" Eric asked._

_B nodded._

"_He talks to me. He's the only one who says goodnight to me." B sobbed._

"_What does Alan tell you to do know?" Eric asked._

"_Jump."_

"_Don't jump B." Eric said._

"_B, does Alan want you to die?" Eric asked._

_B shook her head._

"_He loves me. Alan was a nice man." B said._

"_I know, I know." Eric said, "B, if you step away from the edge. I promise you that I will say goodnight to you today." Eric said._

_B looked at him. Her eyes seemed haunted._

"_Alan hates the police." B said._

"_Do you hate the police?" Eric asked._

"_I doesn't matter what I think. Alan tells me what to do." B said._

_B then took another step forward, falling._

_Everything seemed to happen on slow motion. The second that B took the step Eric threw himself forward and got a hold of one of her hands._

_He almost went over the edge with her. But Frank and Ryan grabbed him and now B was hanging over the edge. Eric holding her hand._

"_Don't hurt me." B said._

"_I won't hurt you." Eric said._

_Ryan grabbed B's other hand and together he and Eric pulled her back onto the roof._

_Eric cuffed her and they all took the elevator down._

_On the first floor, officers waited for them._

"_Alan said I had to." B said to Eric as Ryan led her out of the elevator._

_Eric nodded._

"_I know."_

_B walked out of the hospital and placed inside a police car._

_Eric was with her._

"_I'm going back to the cell." B sobbed._

"_Yes you are B." Eric said, "Good night B." He said and closed the door_

"Well, she has become very attached to you. She has written _Goodnight Man_ all over the walls in her room." Dr Jordan said.

"Could Lt Caine and Calleigh Duquesne be in danger?" Eric asked, "She and Alan Mason tried to kill them before."

"I know. But I don't think she has any interest in them. It's you she wants."

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**May 24, 11am**

"So now we have to find B too?" Frank asked Eric.

"Yeah. But she's not exactly dangerous." Eric said.

"She put a bomb in the house that we found H in." Ryan said, "It almost killed us Eric."

"Okay, so she is dangerous. But remember that Alan was the mastermind." Eric said.

"What if she goes after H and Cal?" Natalia asked.

"I don't think she will." Dr Jordan said.

He had told the rest of the team the same thing he had told Eric in the last fifteen minutes.

As temporary head of the crime lab it was Eric who had to decide how to proceed with their two top priority cases.

"It's quite clear that she is obsessed with Mr Delko." Dr Jordan said, "I don't know how she got out though."

"Someone from the inside." Frank said.

"Yes, I just don't know who. But B is very unstabil. She doesn't actually want to harm people, but if she doesn't get what she wants she can get very angry." Dr Jordan said, "She got furious when I told her that I didn't know who the _Goodnight Man _was. She started hitting her fists on the wall and broke three fingers, and she started biting my employers."

"So, if she doesn't find Eric soon, she'll get mad." Molly said, "But your hospital, Dr Jordan, is at a very remote area. It will take her quite some time to get to the city."

"And even there, she might not know where to look for me." Eric said, "She might not find her way to the PD."

"Can't we just somehow use you as bait?" Ryan asked Eric, "She'll see you and run to you. And then we'll catch her."

"You have to find her first." Dr Jordan said, "And B is not that stupid. She knows how to stay hidden."

"How did you find her the last time?" Molly asked.

"She came to the hospital to finish off H." Eric said.

"What if she tries again?" Nat asked, "He was supposed to die according to her."

"Just to be on the safe side, I'll make sure that H and Cal have protection." Frank said.

"We have to tell H about this." Eric said, "He still is the boss."

"I'll call him and let him know what's going on." Frank said.

_"Horatio." _

"H, it's Frank. We got a problem. I'll put you on speaker."

_"What's the problem?" _

"B has escaped H." Eric said, "Around midnight last night she was able to just walk out."

_"She couldn't have done that without help. Dr Jordan's mental facility is one of the most secure and guarded ones in America."_

"Exactly." Eric said, "The thing is that we have two top priority cases."

_"Yeah, I know. You'll have to split up. Eric, Molly and Natalia, you'll take the B case. The rest of you take The Ripper case. I'll be in charge of both when I'm in the lab, but I won't work with the B case. I don't think it's a good idea."_

"I'll put protection on you and Cal too, H." Frank said, "Just in case she tries anything."

_"Anything else?"_

"Yes, Lt caine, I'm Dr Jordan, and I've noticed that B has developed a serious obsession of someone called the _Goodnight Man_, and I've been told that it's most likely Mr Delko." Dr Jordan said.

_"So she wants to find Eric?"_

"I believe so." Dr Jordan said.

"H is it really such a good idea that I work with the case if I'm her target?" Eric asked.

_"Yes Eric. She trusts you, and she doesn't like Mr Wolfe and Frank. Therefore you, Natalia and Molly should be working with this case. She's never met Nat and Molly._

"Okay, will you tell Calleigh about this?" Frank asked.

_"Not yet, the last things she needs right now is to hear about B. I'll tell her tomorrow."_

"She's angry at you isn't she?" Frank grinned.

_"Yeah, and she's broken two of my fingers. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye." Frank said and hung up, "Well you heard the boss."

"Let's go, we have to get to the facility." Eric said to Molly and Natalia.

"And we have to take a look at the new evidence." Ryan said.

**-I-**

**11:20am**

"Well, Calleigh, it looks like you are ready to deliver the babies now." Laura smiled.

"Thank god for that. I've been lying here forever because of my stupid boyfriend." Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, don't be too harsh on Horatio." Laura smiled.

"Why not? This is all his fault." Calleigh said. She glared at Horatio and grabbed his hand. She didn't seem to notice that two of his finger's were bandaged and broken.

"Horatio, for the next eighteen years, you'll be my slave, is that clear?" Calleigh asked.

"Okay." Horatio grinned.

"Okay, Calleigh, it's time to start now." Laura said.

Calleigh nodded and pushed as she got a contraction.

"Oh my god!" She growled, "Stupid red headed men!"

Horatio laughed and recieved a death glare from Calleigh.

"You're doing great honey." He smiled.

"Easy for... oh god... you to... Argh! say." Calleigh growled.

"That's great Calleigh, you're doing great. Take a deep breath." Laura said.

"I'm going to live in celibacy after this." Calleigh panted.

"I can see the head of your first baby." Laura smiled.

Horatio gave Calleigh a kiss on the cheek.

"You're doing great honey." He smiled.

"If you ever touch me again after this, I will rip your head off." Calleigh growled.

She panted as she got another contraction.

"That's great Calleigh, almost done." Laura said.

Soon the cries of a baby filled the room.

Horatio and Calleigh both smiled, and Laura showed them their baby.

"It's a boy." Laura smiled.

Horatio kissed Calleigh on the mouth.

"Jr." Calleigh smiled. Then she got another contraction.

"The nurses are taking care of your baby." Laura said as she saw Horatio's worried look.

"Let's deliver his twin." Laura smiled.

"Oh god Horatio!" Calleigh panted, "Hold my hand dammit!"

"I'm holding your hand." Horatio said.

"Give me your other hand!"

Horatio hesitated for a secound, was he really ready to give his other hand to her and risk breaking his fingers on that hand too?

"Give it to me!" Calleigh growled and grabbed Horatio's other hand.

"Almost there Calleigh." Laura said.

**-I-**

Frank and Ryan were down at the morgue.

"Well, Ms Seager is also misisng her uterus, just like other victims, but her kidney is also misssing." Alexx said.

"Kidney?" Ryan asked, "Why suddenly take a kidney?"

"It is weird. COD is the cut to her throat, no suprise with that." Alexx said.

"You found a note?" Ryan asked.

"Sure did." Alexx said and handed hime a note inside a plastic bag.

_Cerberus__ guards the __gluttons__, forced to lie in a vile slush made by freezing rain, black snow, and hail. This symbolizes the garbage that the gluttons made of their lives on earth, slavering over food. _

"Okay, weird." Frank said.

"Maybe the notes are a distraction somehow." Ryan said.

"You mean that the notes really doesn't have anything to do with the victims?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah, it could be a way to simply fool us. Make it harder for us to catch the killer or killers." Ryan said.

"Meaning this guy isn't planning on stopping." Frank sai, "What if the whole Jack The Ripper thing is just a way to fool us too?"

"I don't think so." Ryan said, "Our killer might think he is cleaning up the street by killing prostitues."

"But he's forgetting that they are someone's daughter or sister." Alexx said, "Nobody deserves to die."

"I agree." Frank said, "Bye the way, it took some time, but I might have located a cousin to Lisa O'Connor and a sister to Linda Seager."

"Great, where do they live?" Ryan asked.

"O'Connor's cousin lives in Chicago, and Seager's sister lives in London." Frank said, "But the cousin is on his way down here."

"What about the sister?" Ryan asked.

"Haven't been able to get contact with her yet." Frank said.

"Alright, Since we are dealing with a Jack The Ripper fan, and Molly our expert is working on the B case. We might need someone else." Ryan said.

"We could just borrow Molly." Frank said, "I wouldn't mind that."

"Of course you wouldn't." Alexx grinned.

Ryan chuckled, Frank looked confused.

"I think that we should find a history professor." Ryan said.

"A history professor who teaches his students about Jack The Ripper?" Alexx asked, "History teacher's usually don't do that."

"I know, but I heard that there was a hisotyr professor at Miami University who has a special class about historical murderers." Ryan said, "I'll see if I can find him at the university. See you later."

"Okay, and what am I supposed to do until he comes back?" Frank asked.

"Frank, I'm sure that you, who have been a cop for so long, doesn't need someone to tell you what to do." Alexx grinned, "Go with him."

"Nah, I have paper work to do." Frank said.

"Or you could just call Molly and talk to her." Alexx grinned.

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh I think you know why." Alexx chuckled.

**-I-**

"Can you see anything?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, I can see the head Cal." Laura smiled.

"Oh good. Argh!" Calleigh panted.

"Almost done, one more push." Laura said, "There you go."

The room was once again filled with baby cries.

"You have another boy." Laura smiled.

"Donovan." Calleigh said, "We have Horatio Jr and Donovan."

"Yes we do Calleigh." Horatio smiled.

"Oh Horatio, you better let someone take another look at your hands." Laura said.

Calleigh released her grip of Horatio's hands.

"Did I break anything?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, two fingers." Horatio smiled, "But I don't mind."

"Good! After what you've done to me it's only fair." Calleigh said.

Horatio laughed.

"Can we see our babies?" Cal asked.

"After the nurses have checked them up." Laura said.

"We have two babies." Horatio smiled.

"Two sons." Calleigh smiled and kissed Horatio on the cheek.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**11:45am**

Ryan smiled and closed the phone. Horatio had just called and told him that Calleigh had given birth to two boys. Horatio had been calling around for fifteen minutes to the closest family, to tell them the good news.

Ryan really wanted to be at the hospital to congratulate H and Cal in person, but he had to work.

He was walking in the hallways of Miami University, looking for the professor that taught his students about historical murderers. The head master had told Ryan that his name was Cole Greer, and he was right now in class room 20A.

Ryan opened the door and peeked inside. A blond, tall man was just ending his class. Giving his students homework.

"Excuse me, are you Cole Greer?" Ryan asked as he approached the man's desk.

"Yes, I am, and you are?"

"Ryan Wolfe, I'm from Miami Dade Crime Lab, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Am I in trouble?" Cole asked.

"No, I'd like your help." Ryan said.

"Alright, well, it's time for lunch now, so why don't you join me and tell me what I can do for you?"

"Sure." Ryan said.

Cole smiled and led the way to a very small diner just outside the school perimeter.

He and Ryan ordered a small lunch.

"So why would someone from the crime lab need my help?" Cole asked.

"Have you heard about the recent murders on prostitutes?

"Yes, I have. The media says that the police calls him Jack The Ripper."

"And we do." Ryan said, "And you teach your students about historical killers. Do you by any chance tell them about Jack The Ripper?"

"Yes, in fact, that's what they are working on right now." Cole said, "They're going to write an essay next week."

"Why do you teach them about killers?" Ryan asked.

"I hope to make them understand that crime does not pay. I want them to see how murders affect people." Cole said, "That's why I love it when they cry. If they cry it means that they are affected and that they feel sorry for the victims and the victim's familys. Take the 2nd world war for example, I tell them about the concentration camps."

"To make them sad and angry?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, so that they'll see how horrible it is." Cole said, "I hope that maybe I can at least inspire some of them to fight crime."

"Very interesting. Does it work?"

"Well, all of my students cry when I show them sad movies with terrible pictures. I want them to see how it really was, so I show them the worst pictures I can find, of for example genocide." Cole said.

"But also killers like Jack The Ripper?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I want them to think about who it could have been and why he did it." Cole said, "And I want them to understand that even if the victims were prostitues it didn't mean that they deserved to die."

"And who did the police think did it back in the 19th century?" Ryan asked.

"They had several suspects, many of them butchers, but one of them was the royal physician." Cole said, "Some people said that the inspector in charge, Fredrick Aberline, pointed out Sir William Gull as the ripper."

"And he was the royal physician?"

"Yes, so charging him with murder wasn't something one did easily." Cole said, "Some people said that Prince Albert was the muderer. But he had syphilis, that made his hands shake."

"So he couldn't possibly have cut out organs." Ryan said.

"No, absolutely not."

"What was the motive?"

"Well, all the victims knew each other. They had been witnesses in the marriage between Ann Crook and Prince Albert." Cole said, "Only they didn't know that he was a prince when he go married to Ann Crook."

"Ann Crook had been a prostitute as well, right?"

"Correct. It would have been such a scandal if the prince had married a prostitue." Cole said, "So they killed the witnesses, and Ann Crook ended up in a asylum. They did a lobotomi on her. It is also said that it was done on William Gull."

"Didn't she have a baby?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, rumors says she did. And it is also says that the last victim Mary Jane Kelly, didn't die. But that she traveled to Ireland with Ann Crook's baby."

"And instead the ripper killed a french woman." Ryan said.

Cole nodded.

"But nobody knows the truth." He said, "The rippers last kill was so aggressive that the police could only assume that it was Mary Jane Kelly. It's said that Aberline knew that it wasn't her, because the color of the hair."

"They had different hair colors?"

"Yes, the last victim had brown hair and Mary Jane Kelly, had red." Cole said, "But then again, it's all rumors."

"Is there anyone of your students that has an extreme interest in Jack The Ripper?" Ryan asked.

"You think that one of my students is doing this?"

"Two actually. We think there might be two killers." Ryan said, "And they leave notes. Quoted from Dante's Divine Comedy, The Nine Circles Of Hell."

"Well, I have a student with an extreme interest in Dante's Divine Comedy." Cole said, "But she's not a murderer."

"What's her name?" Ryan asked.

Cole sighed.

"Kim Brown."

"I have the first note with me, can you just take a look and see if you recognize the handwriting?" Ryan asked and gave Cole the note.

"No, it doesn't seem familiar."

"Okay, well, thank you very much Mr Greer."

"Call me Cole."

"Cole, okay. I might come back if I have more questions." Ryan said.

"But now you're going to find Kim Brown, right?"

"Yes, she might not have done it, but we might need her help on the circles."

"Well, Mr Wolfe it was a pleasure meeting you." Cole smiled.

"Please, call me Ryan." Ryan smiled.

**-I-**

**12:15**

Eric and Natalia had processed B's room. The walls were covered with drawings of what seemed like half of Eric's face. And B had written _Goodnight Man_ everywhere.

"Well, she is definetely obsessed." Natalia said.

"Look at this, I found this under her bed." Eric said.

"Notes on how to make bombs." Natalia said, "That's very very bad."

"Yeah, and she's been dealing with bombs before." Eric said.

"Yeah, I know, but she left her notes here. Maybe she won't remember how to make one now." Natalia said.

"Nah, I think she knows exactly how to do." Eric said.  
"What is she going to do? Blow something up until she finds you?" Molly asked.

Eric shrugged.

"I don't know. Or she might use it to cover her tracks." He said, "If she thinks we're on to her, she might blow something up."

"Well, we got her picture. If we give it to the media, she won't be able to hide." Molly said, "People will recognize her."

"Yeah, that's good. But don't tell them that she's good at handling bombs." Eric said, "That could make everybody panic, including B."

"I'll just tell the press that we have to find her for her own sake." Molly said.

Eric nodded.

"This is so bad, there's a ripper out on the streets and a bomber." Natalia said, "Both have to be found quickly."

Eric nodded in agreement.

"After our shift, we'll go see H and Cal at the hospital." He smiled.

"Guys, I just got a phone call from an officer." Molly said, "There was an explosion on the 2nd floor of Miami Public Library."

"Could it be related to B?" Natalia said, "I mean it could be someone else."

"The police just found a letter to a certain _Goodnight Man_." Molly said.

"Let's go. We have to get to the library." Eric said.

He was shocked. When he had met B about seven months ago, he had never thought that she had been so violent. That without Alan she was helpless and weak. Without Alan she could never harm a human being. He had been wrong.

**-I-**

"Why can't we see Donovan?" Calleigh asked Laura.

"He is in a very serious condition." Laura said.

A nurse had just handed Horatio Jr over to his parents. But Donovan was nowhere to be seen. And of course that worried the two parents.

"What kind of serious condition?" Horatio asked.

"He has a tumor on his left lung." Laura said, "It makes it difficult for him to breath."

"Oh my god." Calleigh said, "Please tell me that there is something you can do."

"There is." Laura said.

"But?" Horatio asked.

"But it's very risky. We can operate on him, remove the tumor. But on such a small body it's difficult, and he might not make it through surgery. If we don't operate he will not be more then two weeks old." Laura said, "You have to decide what to do."

"But can't we see him first?" Calleigh asked.

"Okay, come on, I'll show you." Laura said.

She led Horatio and Calleigh to a room with incubators. One of them was marked with the name, Donovan Kenwall Caine. Calleigh and Horatio looked down at their little baby. At Jr's twin brother. Jr was asleep in Calleigh's arms.

"He's so beautiful" Horatio smiled.

"Yes, he is. Just like his brother." Calleigh said.

Donovan was moving his limps slightly. Eyes closed. How could a baby have a tumor on his lung?

"Operate." Calleigh said.

"Are you sure Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, what do you want to do Horatio? It's your child too."

"I think he should go into surgery." Horatio said.

"Good. I think's it better to at least try to save him, than to do nothing." Calleigh said.

"He'll make it, Cal." Horatio said, "With a strong mother like you, he'll fight, and he'll make it."

"With a father like you, he'll recover fast too." Calleigh smiled.

"Are you sure about this?" Laura asked.

"Yes, we are." Horatio said.

"Then, I'll scedule for surgery as soon as possible." Laura said.

**-I-**

**13:00**

"Our third victim in one day." Ryan said as he and Frank surveyed the scene infront of them. Another woman had been found. This time in a park.

"Her throat has been cut, and she has deep cut's around her chest area." Alexx said, "TOD is two hours ago."

"So now our killers have stopped taking the uterus." Ryan said.

"I'll know what they took once I'm finished with the autopsy." Alexx said, "But this time, they left the note in her waistband." Alexx handed Ryan the note.

_Those whose concern for material goods deviated from the desired mean are punished in this circle. They include the __avaricious__ or miserly, who hoarded possessions, and the prodigal, who squandered them_

"Okay, well, we already think that the notes might not have anything to do with the victims." Frank said.

"Yeah, that it's just a way of tricking us." Ryan said, "But we still can't ignore it as evidence. I'll have it tested for prints, but I doubt we'll find any."

"What did the professor tell ya?" Frank asked.

"He told me a little bit about the ripper, and about some rumors back in the 19th century and suspects." Ryan said, "He didn't recognize the handwriting on the first note. But it might be a student of his, because he's teaching about Jack the Ripper right now. And he said he did have a student with a high interest of Dante's Divine Comedy."

"And who is that?" Frank asked.

"Kim Brown." Ryan said, "I haven't found her yet."

"You won't be able to ask her anything." Alexx said.

"Why is that?" Frank asked.

"Because she is in my morgue." Alexx said, "She hung herself yesterday night."

"Really?" Ryan asked, "Any evidence from her?"

"No, nothing." Alexx said, "You think that the ripper killers killed her too?"

"Maybe."

"Isn't that a bit of a long shot?" Frank asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe she told the killers about the nine circles of hell, and when these prostitues started dying she understood who the killers were." Ryan said, "Le'ts just say that her death is in high interest for us. And not accidental."

"You'll have Stetler after you." Frank said.

"I know, but I have to follow my guts in this case." Ryan said.

"And I have a feeling that Horatio has the same gut feeling as you Ryan." Alexx said, "I'll see you back at the morgue."

"Bye." Ryan said.

"By the way, victim's name is Robyn Candell." Frank said.

"How old was she?" Ryan asked.

"18." Frank said, "I talked to a prostitute friend of hers. Ms Candell has been a prostitute for two years."

"Poor girl." Ryan said, "Any family?"

"Don't know yet." Frank said.

"Well, she was killed here. Blood spatter on the trees." Ryan said.

"How could she be killed at 11am in a park?" Frank asked, "Somebody must have seen or heard something?"

"They cut her throat of first, she couldn't scream. Just like on the other victims." Ryan said, "And this is the middle of the park, lot's of trees. Nobody walks here."

"How many more victims can we find, it's only one pm and we have already found three girls." Frank said, "Doesn't the killers rest?"

"Maybe not, and they're bold, killing in daylight. They must have gotten blood on their clothes." Ryan said, "Just like before, we probably won't find any trace on the girl. But the killers must have blood on them."

"Maybe they brought a change of clothes." Frank said.

"Yeah, or they managed to get away unseen." Ryan said.

**-I-**

"Wow, almost the entire 2nd floor is gone." Natalia said.

"Yeah, it's amazing that the letter didn't get damaged." Molly said.

"No it's not." Eric said, "According to the officer's, it was found on the first floor, on a chair in the middle of the room."

"So she stayed behind to leave the letter on a chair." Natalia said, "Somebody must have seen her."

"Yeah, one of the employers did. Or sort of, she recognized the hair, she said."

"Did she say anything else?" Molly asked.

"Only that, B was calm and took her time. Finding a chair, and placing the letter on it." Eric said, "That's scary, I mean B doesn't panic. She just stayes calm."

"And she doesn't care who she hurts." Natalia said, "Luckily no one got hurt today, but it's only a matter of time."

"And once the media tells the public that we are looking for B and show a picture of her, they'll figure out that she's the bomber." Molly said.

"Yeah, but we have no other choice." Eric said.

"What does the letter say?" Natalia asked.

Eric opened the letter.

_Goodnight Man_

_I have found out that your name is Eric. _

_It's a cute name._

_I don't want to be evil. I don't want to hurt you. _

_I just want to see you and be with you._

_Please don't say no to me, I'll get hurt if you do._

_And I heard that the blonde and read head had gotten twins._

_I just saw them._

_Cute little boys._

_See you soon Eric._

_B_

"Shit! How much protection does H and Cal have?" Eric asked.

"Two officer's outside their room." Natalia said.

"We have to get more. I want at least four officer's with the babies at all times." Eric said.

"Excuse me, Dt Delko?" An officer asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Someobody in nurse suit started shooting at Lt Caine and Dt Duquesne's room at the hospital three minutes ago."

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**13:15**

Eric, Natalia and Molly ran towards Calleigh's hospital room.

It was filled with bullet holes. But not sign of Calleigh or Horatio.

Officers were searching the entire hospital for B. But so far no sign of her.

"Excuse, where can we find Calleigh Duquesne?" Eric asked a nurse.

"Room 104." She said.

"Thank you." Eric said.

Room 104. That wasn't the room that B had shot at. B had been shooting at 267.

There were three officers outside room 104.

"H, Cal, are you okay?" Eric asked as he, Nat and Molly entered the room.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that B might show up at the hospital. So just to be on the safe side I moved Calleigh to another room. And I told her about B's escape of course."

"Hey Cal, is this Jr?" Nat asked and smiled at the little baby in Calleigh's arms.

"Yes it is. Horatio Eric Jr Caine." She said.

Eric smiled.

"Eric would you like to be the godfather of our twins?" Horatio asked.

"I'd love to." Eric smiled, "Hi Jr."

"Do you want to hold him?" Calleigh asked.

Eric nodded and Calleigh placed Jr in his arms.

"Blue eyes, just like you H." Eric said.

"Where is the other little guy?" Natalia asked.

"He is in an incubator." Calleigh said.

"He has a tumor on his left lung." Horatio said, "We have chosen to operate, to give him a chance to survive."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Natalia said.

"It's alright. He's going to be alright, I'm sure of it." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, he'll want to meet his parents and brother." Eric smiled.

"Oh sorry, Calleigh, this is Molly Sanders, the new detective." Horatio said.

"Hi." Molly said.

"Hi, welcome to the team." Calleigh smiled.

"Thank you."

"So what do you know so far?" Horatio asked.

"Well, that she managed to escape by inside help. Dr Jordan doesn't have a computer, but he does have a work scedule for all his employers." Eric said.

"It will just take some time for him to find it, becaus he doesn't remember where he put it." Natalia said.

"But he was wrong." Molly said, "He said that B wouldn't go after the Lt and Ms Duquesne."

"Please call us Horatio and Calleigh." Horatio smiled.

"Only if you call me Molly." Molly smiled back.

"What else did Dr Jordan say?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, that she was after me." Eric said, "That she is obsessed with me. And we found drawings in her room, it looks like half my face."

"And notes on how to make bombs." Natalia said, "We have to know who let her out, and how she got all the suplies to the bomb she used at the library and how she got the gun."

"Yeah, and H, we found this note on a chair at the library." Eric said and gave the note to Horatio.

_Goodnight Man_

_I have found out that your name is Eric. _

_It's a cute name._

_I don't want to be evil. I don't want to hurt you. _

_I just want to see you and be with you._

_Please don't say no to me, I'll get hurt if you do._

_And I heard that the blonde and read head had gotten twins._

_I just saw them._

_Cute little boys._

_See you soon Eric._

_B_

"She went to see the babies?!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Yes, and she must have done it only about five or ten minutes after they were born." Natalia said, "Then she went to the library, blew it up and came back here."

"Maybe she's not working alone." Molly said.

"Probably not, someone is making sure she has all the things she needs to make a bomb. And that persons is also giving her shelter and a gun." Horatio said.

"I don't think she's going to rest." Eric said, "It's only a matter of time before she strikes again."

"What if she shows up here?" Calleigh asked.

"There are three officers right outside this room. And then four by the elevators. And we are going to put eight officers with your other baby." Eric said.

"Donovan." Horatio said, "His name is Donovan Kenwall Caine."

"Okay, I'll tell the officers that." Eric said, "Cute name."

Horatio smiled at him.

"Well, I have to talk to the chief on how to split the team up. We have to find both B and The rRpper fast." Horatio said, "We can't put one of the cases on hold."

"Yeah, and I have to have a serious talk to Dr Jordan." Eric said, "He neglected to tell us something."

"Like what?" Natalia asked.

"How did B turn from a scared baby bird to a psychotic bomber?" Eric asked.

**-I-**

"Are H and Cal alright?" Ryan asked Frank.

"Yeah, Eric just called. H had moved Calleigh to another oom, so B shot at the wrong one." Frank said, "All together there are 15 officers protecting the four of them."

"Good." Ryan said.

"You got anything?" Frank asked.

"Well, shoeprints. It matches the ones collected from the other crime scenes." Ryan said, "No fingerprints on the note."

"Have you seen Alexx yet?"

"No, I'm about too." Ryan said, "But I've been thinking there is only one set of shoeprints, but we're suspecting two killers."

"Maybe we're wrong." Frank said, "Or it's only one of them that does the actual killing."

"Yeah, let's see what Alexx has to say."

**--**

"Well, the heart is missing." Alexx said, "COD is the cut to the throat."

"Just like before." Ryan said, "The heart?"

"Which of the victim's from the 19century missed her heart?" Frank asked.

"Mary Jane Kelly, the last victim." Ryan said.

"Well, I think we can rule out a student." Frank said, "I think we're looking for a grown man."

"Who is an expert at human anatomy." Alexx said.

"That doesn't mean that the companion isn't a student." Ryan said.

"No, but Ryan, anybody could kill like Jack The Ripper, it doesn't mean that he or she is a student of that professor." Frank said, "You can read all about Jack The Ripper on the internet."

"I know." Ryan sighed, "But I got a feeling that it's a student."

"You act alot on your feelings." The voice of Rick Stetler said from behind Ryan.

"Stetler." Ryan said.

"Do you feel like telling me why Kim Brown's death hasn't been cleared as an accident?" Stetler asked.

"Because I don't believe that it was." Ryan said.

"And what proof do you have?"

"We got a killer, possibly two, that murders prostitutes. Just like Jack The Ripper. They cut of the throats and then cut out one of their organs. And professor Cole Greer at Miami University is right now teaching about Jack The Ripper. We also found notes inside our victims, quoted from the Nine Circles Of Hell. And Cole Greer had a student who had an extreme interest in The Nine Circes Of Hell." Ryan said, "Her name was Kim Brown."

"And you got a shoeprint." Stetler said, "You can't match the shoeprint to anyone, or to a specific student at the university."

"No, but why would someone start murdering these women now? Why now, at the exact moment that professor Greer is teaching his students about The Ripper?" Ryan asked, "And Kim Brown just happend to be a coinsidence."

"Yeah, maybe it is." Stetler said.

"I think that she told the killers about The Nine Circles Of Hell. And the she understood what they were doing." Ryan said.

"So they killed her to silence her?" Stetler asked.

"Yes."

"Well, the problem is that no one except the police new about the notes from the bodies." Stetler said, "So why would Kim Brown suspect something like that?"

"Maybe they told her what they did then." Ryan said.

"You're just guessing now Wolfe." Steter said, "You need to look at other possible suspects, or I'll take you off the case."

"Fine." Ryan said.

**-I-**

**13:40**

"Horatio what are you doing here?" Calleigh asked as Horatio came into the room with coffee.

"I'm with my girlfriend and son." He said.

"You should be at work, trying to find B and The Ripper." Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, I can't just leave you here. It's only been a couple of hours since you had twins."

"And I'm doing just fine." She said, "Horatio, Jr is fine. Donovan won't sceduled for surgery until tomorrow and people are in danger on the streets of Miami because of two mad people."

"Calleigh."

"Horatio, I'm not going to be mad if you go to work. Just promise me that you'll be back before six tonight." Calleigh said.

"I'll be back before that, I promise." Horatio said, "I love you."

"I love you too, now go."

**--**

Horatio arrived at the lab just in time for the Chief's meeting.

"Lt Caine, nice of you to join us. How is Duquesne?" The Chief asked.

"She's doing just fine, Chief." Horatio said.

"And the babies?"

"Just fine."

"Good to hear. Okay, I know that we have two top priority cases." The Chief said, "The Ripper has to be found before he or them kills every woman in town. And B or whatever her name is, will probably blow up the town if we don't catch her soon. So I say we stick with how Lt Caine split ya'll up. But Lt I need you on the B case. And if ya'll got nothing to do all of a sudden then you help each other."

"Yes, sir." They all said.

"It's not even four pm and we already have three victims, a blown up library and a shootout in the hospital." The Chief said, "Find these bastards, and do it fast. That's all." The Chief left.

"Alright, Molly you and I will have a talk to Dr Jordan. Natalia process the library, I want to know what bomb she used. Eric, process the hospital room, find out what kind of a gun B used." Horatio said, "Ryan, are you stuck on The Ripper case?"

"Yeah, I don't have any new leads to go on." He said.

"Alright, You'll help Natalia then. And Frank, go with Eric." Horatio said, "Let's move people."

**-I-**

**14:30**

Horatio and Molly entered Dr Jordan's office.

"Dr Jordan? I'm Lt. Horatio Caine and this is Dt. Molly Sanders."

"Hello Lt. I have found the scedule of the guards." Dr Jordan said, "Only four guards were working that night, and I've called them all in. But I haven't been able to contact the forth guard, Liam Nelson."

"Very good Dr." Horatio said, "But I have a question for you."

"Alright."

"Why didn't you tell my CSI's that B had turned from weak and scared to a psychotic bomber?" Horatio asked.

Dr Jordan sighed.

"I didn't know that it was relevant. I never expected that she's blow something up." He said.

"Tell me how B has changed from when she came here to now." Horatio said.

"Well, she didn't say much in the beginning other than that Alan controlled her. I managed to make her understand that Alan was dead and that he could no longer control her."

"So you made her understand that she was her own person?" Molly asked.

"Yeah."

"And when she understood that she could control her own life and that Alan wasn't here anymore. She started exploring what she could or could not do." Horatio said.

"What are you talking about?" Dr Jordan asked.

"She feels that she is free like a bird." Horatio said, "Alan can't stop her. So she's testing herself."

"And that's why she is blowing things up?" Dr Jordan asked.

"Yes, and she also thinks that without Alan in her head, she can live with Eric as a free woman. That he'll want her now." Molly said.

"I created a killer." Dr Jordan said.

"No, Dr you did what you were supposed to do. It's good that Alan left her head. Your guards did the wrong thing. They let her out." Horatio said, "The released a ticking bomb."

"Where are you guards right now?" Molly asked.

"At the entrance." Dr Jordan said, "Waiting for me."

"Stay here. We'll talk to them." Horatio said.

**--**

"Gentleman." Horatio said, "Are you Nathan Block, Oliver Peterson and Terrance Walker?"

"Yeah, that' us." Nathan said.

"I'm Lt. Caine from Miami Dad Crime Lab and this is Dt. Sanders." Horatio said, "We'd like to aks you a few questions."

"Sure, shoot." Nathan said.

"Good, why did you let an unstabil woman escape from this facility?" Horatio asked.

"Whoa, Lt. We haven't done that." Oliver said.

"Really? Then how could B, in room 68, escape from her room that can only be opened from the outside, escape? How did she get past the entrance? And the main gate?" Molly asked, "Mr Block you and the missing guard Liam Nelson are the ones who patrol in the hallways. Mr Peterson you are the one sitting right here in the entrance. And Mr Walker, you're guarding the main gate."

"Nelson told us to do it." Terrance said.

"I need more than that." Horatio said.

"One week ago, he told us that this crazy woman in room 68 would pay us money if we let her escape. He said she was rich, and had already given him 20 thousand." Nathan said.

"So we did it." Oliver said, "We helped her out."

"And did it ever occure to you that she was unstabil?" Molly asked, "That's the reason she was in this place."

"We only thought about the money." Oliver said.

"And now you'll spend some years behind bars because of it." Horatio said.

He told four officers to arrest them.

"Let's go and see how Dr Jordan is doing." Horatio said.

He and Molly walked up three floors to Dr Jordan's office.

They were only a few feet away from the door when it suddenly exploded.

Sending Horatio and Molly flying back towards the stairs.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Molly!" Horatio shouted. Smook filled the hallway and Dr. Jordan's office was on fire.

Horatio had a terrible headache, but other then that he felt fine.

He crawled towards the stairs and felt a hand. Molly.

"Molly, can you hear me?"

He got no answer. Two officers ran up the stairs and together with Horatio, they carried Molly down to the entrance.

"Are you okay Lt.?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm more concerned about Dt. Sanders." Horatio said.

He could see that Molly's shoulder was dislocated and she had an ugly gash in her forehead. She had landed in the middle of the stairs. While Horatio had been lucky and landed on the top of the stairs.

After a while an ambulance, more officers, fire men and Frank arrived.

"Horatio, are you okay?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I might have a concussion. But Molly is in worse condition."

"How did B pull this one off?" Frank asked.

"I'm guessing with a letter-bomb." Horatio said, "Dr Jordan had many letters on his desk."

Frank nodded, "You should go with Molly to the hospital. Get checked up."

"Yeah, you stay here and call Eric, tell him to process the office once the fire men are done." Horatio said and went inside the ambulance with Molly.

"Don't give the doctors a hard time." Frank said.

"Who? Little me?" Horatio asked innocently.

**-I-**

**15:00**

"Horatio you shouldn't be pacing." Calleigh said and dragged Horatio to sit down in one of the chairs. Calleigh was holding Jr. Horatio looked at him and smiled. They were in the waiting area. Horatio had had a quick exam. He had a small concussion. Molly had been taken straight to the ER and it seemed as if she was in pretty bad shape.

"Have you called Molly's family?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, her parents are flying from L.A now." Horatio said.

"Any news about the explosion?"

"Yeah, it was a letter-bomb. And the explosion in the library was caused by a pipe-bomb." Horatio said, "That's all we got."

"She's not resting is she?" Calleigh asked, "B I mean."

"No, she's not. She's exploring her freedom, and doesn't think twice about who she hurts."

"Maybe you should use Eric as bait. It's him she wants."

"Yeah, I know. I'm thinking about it." Horatio said, "But we have to know where she's hiding first."

"Probably at that missing guard you told me about."

"Yeah, Liam Nelson." Horatio said, "Frank is trying to find his current address."

"He doesn't have one?" Calleigh asked.

"No. And he's not in the system." Horatio said, "I hope B hasn't killed him yet."

"You think she'd do that?" Calleigh asked, "He's the one giving her suplies."

"Yes, and once he's done that, she doesn't need him anymore." Horatio said.

His phone started ringing.

"Horatio." He answered, "Hey Eric, let me put you on speaker."

_"H, B left another note."_

"Where?"

_"On the hood of Frank's car. Nobody saw her do it."_

"How could they not see it?" Calleigh asked.

_"Too much commotion. And she might have been dressed as a cop."_

"So not only is Liam Nelson giving her shelter and suplie for bombs, but he is also giving her clothes to blend in with a certain crowd." Horatio said, "How easy can someone get a police uniform?"

_"It can easily be stolen from a locker. The locker room at PD is so big and all you have to do is to say that you're with the cleaning crew and you have access to alot of rooms at the PD."_

"I think Nelson is doing that. Not B. B only goes out of the shelter to blow something up. Not get costumes. Eric, make sure that the bomb squad searches for bomb at both the lab and PD." Horatio said, "She could have walked in there as someone from the cleaning crew."

_"I'm on it. Oh, and the note says: _

_Dear Eric._

_As you may understand by now, I'm not calm and collected._

_I'm wild and crazy._

_Alan has left me. I'm free and can do whatever I want._

_I want you._

_And until I get you, I won't stop._

_And if you're friends don't stop hunting me._

_I'll hurt them._

_And by the way..._

_The cleaning crew might need some new equipment..._

_B_

"She's going to blow up the cleaning crew's storage room." Horatio said, "The bomb could be very big. So call PD and tell them to clear the building."

_"Frank did it as soon as he read the note. H, how many more places could she have rigged with a bomb?"_

"Many. The bomb squad has to check the team's homes." Horatio said, "And get officer's outside protecting the houses."

_"Alright, when are you coming back?"_

"As soon as I know how Molly is doing." Horatio said, "Keep me posted."

Horatio hung up.

"She's really scary Horatio." Calleigh said.

"I know Calleigh. But I won't let her hurt you or the twins."

"I know. But I'm aslo worried about our friends."

Horatio nodded, "Me too. But I think we'll find her soon. She's moving fast, constantly chosing another location to blow up."

"She'll make a mistake." Calleigh said.

"Exactly, and when she does, we'll catch her." Horatio said.

"Lt. Caine?" A doctor asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Larry Nelson, I'm in charge of Molly Sanders."

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other. Both noticed the last name. Nelson.

"How is she?" Calleigh asked.

"Her shoulder is dislocated. And she has a gash on her forehead. She has a conussion and a broken rib, but other then that she's fine. She's got knocked unconscious. But is awake now." Dr. Nelson said.

"Can we see her?" Calleigh asked.

"I can only allow family."

"I'm her sister." Calleigh lied.

"Oh, well, she's in room 119."

"Thank you. Lt. I'll talk to you later." Caleigh said and left with Jr. She had to tell Molly about Dr. Nelson.

"Dr. Nelson, do you have a brother?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, Liam, why?"

"Where does he live?"

"Why is that important to you?"

"I need to talk to him. He might know something that could help the police." Horatio said.

"Does this have something to do with the recent explosion at the library, and the nurse shooting here at the hospital?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"Yes, I think he might be able to help us."

"You think he did it. I won't help you arrest my brother." Dr. Nelson said and left.

**--**

"My doctor is the brother of the missing guard?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that Horatio will give you another doctor and put protection outside your room. But just be alert." Calleigh said.

"Alright, do you think Horatio can get him to tell us where his brother is?"

"I'm not sure." Calleigh said, "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Pretty banged up. But I'll be fine." Molly said.

"Good, do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course not." Molly smiled, "Hey there Jr."

**-I-**

**15:45**

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Ryan Wolfe?" Cole Greer asked at the reception of the lab.

"I'll call him for you."

After a while Ryan appeared the lab entrance.

"Cole." He smiled, "What brings you here?"

"Well, first of all I heard about Kim Brown." Cole said, "And I drove past the PD, there's alot of officers outside the building. Just standing there."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Kim Brown." Ryan said, "And yes, there are. There was a bomb inside the PD, so we emptied it. We got to the bomb before it exploded. Don't mention it to the press."

"My lips are sealed and you don't have to apologize." Cole said, "But I figured something out. Kim Brown was leading a class for me two weeks ago, about Dante's Divine Comedy and The Nine Circles Of Hell. Several of my students got very very interested. At lunch that day I saw her talking to my student Carl Becket. She told him alot about the circles. And today Carl showed up with bloody clothes."

"He walked into shool with bloody clothes?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, just straight into the class room." Cole said.

"Did he say anything?"

"No, he was in shock. When I asked him what happened. He just gasped at his clothes and ran away." Cole said, "He has a cousin, that tried to sell drugs last year at the university."

"Do you know the cousin's name?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, it's Noel Lupo." Cole said.

"Thank you very much Cole." Ryan said, "This helps alot."

"No problem." Cole said, "Listen, would you like to have dinner with me someday?"

Ryan looked shocked at Cole. Ryan had been feeling it. Love. He was now pretty certain that Cole felt the same way.

"Sure, I'd love to." Ryan smiled, "Here is my card. Call me when you want to have dinner. I have to work now, I think you just helped us catch the killers."

Cole took the card.

"Great, I'll call you." He said.

**--**

"Yeah, I got an adress for Noel Lupo. In the middle of nowhere." Frank said, "He lives at a house near the Glades. At Riverton Road 26."

"Riverton Road. It's only three small cabins out there." Ryan said.

"I told you it was in the middle of nowhere." Frank said, "But guess where Noel Lupo works."

"Candy shop?"

"Hospital." Frank smiled, "That's where he learned all about human anatomy."

"He works there?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's 28 years old, Ryan. He's been a nurse for three years. And I called the hospital. Most of the time, Mr Lupo assists a surgeon named Benjmain Travis."

"So he's the one who kills the women. What does Carl do?" Ryan asked.

"Isn't that what we're going to find out?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I know Frank. Is Mr Lupo working today?"

"His shift should be over in about ten minutes." Frank said.

"Does he work at the Miami Dade hospital? Where Calleigh and Molly are at?"

"No, he works at S.t Michael's Children Hospital." Frank said, "Have you found another victim by the way?"

"No, why?" Ryan asked.

"Because you said that Carl Becket arrived at school with bloody clothes. It means that he and his cousin just murdered another woman."

"Yeah, but I don't thinkt that Carl was meant to be there. According to Cole Greer he was in shock." Ryan said, "But let's ask him when we find him."

**-I-**

"Dr. Nelson, Look at these pictures please." Horatio said and gave Dr. Nelson pictures of the library and Dr. Jordan's office after it had exploded.

"This is what the woman that your brother is protection have done." Horatio said.

"What makes you think he is protection someone?"

"Well, why won't you tell me where he lives? If he hasn't done anything wrong then why are you protecting him? Why is he missing?" Horatio asked.

"Maybe the woman has killed him."

"If that was true and you knew about it. You'd be upset and sad." Horatio said, "The woman he is protection murdered four people and almost killed four officers with the help of her brother several months ago. She was a patient at a mental facility."

"And the police let her escape?"

"No, your brother and three of his colleagues did." Horatio said, "They released a ticking bomb."

"Why would my brother do something like that?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"Money or love. Either he got payed to do it. Or he fell in love with the woman we call B." Horatio said.

"He wouldn't do something like that."

"But he did." Horatio said, "And if you don't tell me where he is. I will charge you for the explosions."

"You can't do that." Dr. Nelson said.

"Yes, I can. But right now, I'm putting you in a holding cell, because you're protection a criminal." Horatio said, "Take him to a cell." He said to two officers.

**-I-**

**16:05**

Frank, Ryan and six officers got out of their cars when they saw Noel Lupo come out of the hospital.

"Mr Lupo." Frank said, "MDPD, we need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The recent murders of prostitutes." Frank said.

Noel started to run towards his car. He was faster then any of the officers or Ryan and Frank.

But Noel wasn't alone in the car. Ryan saw that there was someone else by the wheel. Most likely Carl.

As Noel and whoever was driving drove away from the hospital parking lot. Ryan, Frank and the officers followed closely behind in their cars.

Ryan was first in the hummer.

The Children's hospital wasn't far from a small shortcut into the Everglades. Noel's car turned on to a small dirt road.

It was a tricky road with alot of curves. Ryan had some trouble staying on the road.

The hummer's brakes weren't that good. Ryan knew that. Tomorrow was the day that the hummer would be checked over by some mechanics.

Ryan prayed that he'd just manage to survive this road.

All he could see was dust and the tail lights of Noel's car.

He was too late to see Noel turn in a curve. Ryan stepped on the brakes and the car spun around. It tipped down a small hill.

And the last thing Ryan remembered was the pain in his head.

_**TBC..**_

**AN: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Frank waved for the officers to keep on chasing Noel Lupo, while he helped Ryan.

He ran down the hill to the hummer. It was up-side down.

There was no windows left on the hummer and Frank knew right away that Ryan was hurt. He couldn't have managed to crash with the hummer the way he did and not get hut. Frank called for an ambulance.

"Ryan." Frank said as he kneeled down at the driver's side, "Ryan, can you hear me?"

He got no answer. Blood was pouring down Ryan's face. He had an ugly gash in his forehead and his nose was broken.

Glass was sticking out of his chest, arms and legs. The seat belt kept him up-side down.

"Ryan, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Frank said.

Ryan didn't squeeze.

After a few minutes an ambulance arrived. They slowly losened the seat belt and layed Ryan down on a stretcher.

"He has a low pulse." One of the EMTs said.

The put an IV in Ryan's arm, and a neck brace.

"How bad is it?" Frank asked, "And don't lie to me."

"It doesn't look very good. He has alot of injuries. And most likely internal bleeding."

Frank nodded.

"Do you want to ride with us?" One of the EMTs asked.

Frank nodded and went with Ryan in the ambulance.

**-I-**

"Donovan's surgery is tomorrow at, 5am." Laura said.

"How long after the surgery ´til he can leave the incubator?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, if everything goes fine, you should be able to hold him for the first time after two or three hours, just a little while. But he can't leave the incubator until after three days." Laura said.

Calleigh and Horatio smiled at her.

"Is there a risk that the tumor could return?" Horatio asked.

"It always is. But it's not very likeley."

"Okay. Thank you Laura." Calleigh said.

Laura nodded and left the couple alone with Jr.

Horatio was holding Jr, while Calleigh was trying to get some sleep.

"Do you want us to leave?" Horatio asked.

"No, you can stay."

"He is a very quiet baby." Horatio smiled.

"That's just because his daddy is holding him. When you're not around he cries."

"Are you crying when mommy holds you Jr?"

"What is he answering?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing." Horatio said, "Do you think that he misses his brother? That he's aware that he has a twin?"

"Yeah, maybe." Calleigh said, "I'm sure Donovan feels the same way."

"He's only a couple of hours old." Horatio said amazed.

The love for his baby was very clear in his eyes. He had been waiting his whole life for a family. And now he had an amazing girlfriend and two sons.

"Have you called your father yet?" Horatio asked.

"He's not answering his phone." Calleigh said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'll find him."

"You don't have to."

"Callegh, I know you want him to be here to meet his grandchildren. And I know he wants to see hem." Horatio said.

"But I also told him that I don't want him around my children until he stops drinking." Calleigh said, "And he's probably drunk at a bar."

"Maybe I can talk to him. Make him understand it a bit more clearly." Horatio said.

"He has dissapointed me so many times Horatio." Calleigh said, "I don't want you to find him. Not now anyway."

Horatio nodded.

"Alright, what abour your mother?" He asked.

"I called her. The earliest flight from Louisiana to Miami doesn't leave until four days."

Horatio nodded.

**-I-**

**16:15**

Ryan was rushed into the ER, Frank waited outside the ER room. He watched as doctors and nurses put a tube down his throat.

He prayed that Ryan would survive.

"Frank?" A female voice asked from behind him.

He turned around.

"Molly, Ryan was in a car crash." Frank said.

"Oh my god!" Molly said, "How did it happen?"

"We were chasing the killers in The Ripper case. We were driving on a small dirt road and you couldn't see much. I think that Ryan missed a turn. The hummer tipped over down a small hill."

"He'll make it. I might not have known him for very long. But I know a fighter when I see one." Molly said.

Frank had to smile. Molly was already family for the team. And she knew the team members very well from just pure instinct.

"You're right." Frank said.

The doctors wheeled Ryan out of the room.

"We're taking him to X-ray." A nurse said to Molly and Frank, "A doctor will find you later."

Frank nodded.

"Frank you look exhausted. Let's get something to eat." Molly said.

"I have to find the killers." He said.

"Who are they?"

"Carl Becket and his cousin Noel Lupo." Frank said, "There were six officers with us. I told them to keep on chasing them."

"Have they called?" Molly asked.

"No."

"Then they haven't lost them yet. They're probably still chasing them." Molly said, "You have to eat something Frank."

Frank nodded.

"I just have to call everybody and tell them what happened." He said.

**-I-**

**17:00**

The whole team were gathered in the waiting area at the hospital.

"Any word on Carl Becket and Noel Lupo?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, we lost them." Frank said, "But we know where they live."

"Good, so you sent officers to their house?" Eric asked.

"No, I don't want them to know that we know where they live." Frank said, "We'll take them by suprise."

"What if they run away?" Natalia asked.

"They got nowhere to go. Every cop in Miami knows what they look like." Frank said, "They can't fly out of here or in any other way leave Florida. The police will arrest them if the leave their house."

"Very clever." Horatio said, "When are you planning on arresting them?"

"As soon as I know how Wolfe is doing." Frank said.

"Are you family of Ryan Wolfe?" A doctor asked.

"Yes." Alexx said.

"Okay, I'm Dr. Michelle Clemens. Mr Wolfe has a deep gash in his forehead and a concussion. He has three broken ribs and alot of internal bleeding. And small cuts over his body from the glass and a broken nose. But he's going to be okay."

"Is he awake?" Horatio asked.

"No, he is unconscious, and there is a risk that he could go into a coma." Dr. Clemens said, "Right now he's in surgery. It could take five hours or more before the surgery is over."

"Thank you doctor." Horatio said.

"Now what do we do?" Eric asked.

"We make Dr. Nelson talk. He is the only one who can tell us where Liam Nelson lives." Horatio said.

**-I-**

**17:10**

"Lt. I already told you, I won't tell you where Liam is." Dr. Nelson said.

"So you don't care what happens to the people of Miami because your brother is protecting a mad woman?" Horatio asked.

"My brother is important to me."

"More important then saving a city?" Eric asked.

"Miami won't be destroyed." Dr. Nelson snorted.

"Really? The woman Liam is protecting has already started destroying Miami. The library, the hospital and almost blowing up the PD was just the beginning." Horatio said, "Soon there will be no houses left and no people."

"I will still be here."

"Is that what you think?" Eric asked, "So when B succeds with blowing up the PD you think you'll be safe? Let's remember that you'll be in a holding cell."

"Liam is not a criminal."

"And how do you know that?" Horatio asked, "The news of him letting an insane woman escape from a mental facility must have shocked you pretty much. Maybe you don't know your brother as well as you think."

"I can't help you."

"Then you'll spend the rest of your life in jail." Horatio said.

"For what?"

"Protecting a criminal." Eric said, "Have fun in jail Dr."

Dr. Nelson was taken away by an officer. Back to a holding cell.

"How long until B does something new, H?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." Horatio said, "Let's hope that she sleep during the night."

**-I-**

**May 25, 12:00**

Calleigh cried happy tears as she got to hold Donovan for the first time. He had survived the surgery without any complications. And the tumor on his lung was now gone.

"Hey Donovan." She smiled, "I'm you mommy, and this is your daddy."

Horatio gently caressed Donovan's head. Donovan looked at his parents with wide eyes.

Horatio was holding Jr.

"This is your brother." He said.

Jr was asleep though.

"He's a fighter." Laura smiled, "The surgery went better then I had expected."

"He's a Duquesne and Caine." Calleigh smiled, "He sure is a fighter."

"And we'll probably have our hands full the older they get." Horatio grinned.

"I'm sorry to break you up, but little Donovan has to go back into the incubator now." Laura said and Calleigh handed the baby over to her.

"I'm so happy Horatio. The danger is over for our babies." Calleigh smiled.

"Yes, it is."

"But you should go back to work soon. Remember that the people of Miami need you." Calleigh said.

"I'd much rather stay here."

"But what about the cases?" Calleigh asked, "The Chief said that you had to work with the B case."

"Yeah, but there is nothing for us to do on that case anymore. Dr. Nelson won't talk, so we can't find Liam Nelson or B."

"Have you found another Ripper victim?"

"Not yet, which suprises me. All the other victims were found easily. But not the last one." Horatio said.

"What if there isn't one?" Calleigh asked.

"No, I'm sure it is. Carl Becket showed up with bloody clothes at school, he was probably with Noel on the latest murder."

"Have you arrested them yet?"

"Frank is working on it right now. He and SWAT should be right outside their house as we speak." Horatio said, "I'll go check on Ryan for a minute okay."

Calleigh nodded and gave Horatio a kiss.

**--**

Ryan had managed to go through surgery without problems. But he had slipped into a coma.

Horatio noticed an unfamiliar person sitting next to Ryan's bed as he walked inside his room.

"Hello, I'm Lt. Horatio Caine, I'm Ryan's boss and friend, and you are?"

"Cole Greer. I'm a professor at Miami University."

"Ah, Mr Greer. Ryan told me about you." Horatio smiled, "And according to Frank Tripp you helped us find the killers."

Cole smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad I could help."

"You like Ryan don't you?" Horatio asked.

"Yes."

"I mean as more than just a friend."

Cole couldn't hide the blush.

"I guess I do." He said.

Horatio grinned, "Yeah, you show it quite clearly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it just shows in your face and eyes." Horatio said.

Cole nodded.

"Well, I do like Ryan alot." He smiled.

"And I'm sure he likes you."

**-I-**

**12:30**

"Well, well, well, you take my officers on one hell of a car chase and even manage to get away from them." Frank said, "But when SWAT shows up you piss your pants."

Noel Lupo sighed.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, a murderer like you, I didn't think you'd be that scared of a gun." Frank said.

"Murderer?"

"Yeah, you have killed four prostitues in just two days." Frank said, "You cut their throats first and then you remove one or two of their organs."

"You got anything to prove that?" Noel asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Frank smirked, "Dt. Boa Vista, do you want to tell him?"

Natalia grinned.

"Sure." She said, "We found one set of shoeprints on all four crime scenes, the prints belong a 2005 Nike shoe. And guess what I see right now, that's the model of your shoes. To be able to remove the uterus, a kidney and a heart you need to now alot about human anatomy. You help surgeon Benjamin Travis during his surgerys. You've been a nurse for three years." Natalia said, "That means you know alot about human anatomy. And you ran away when the police wanted to talk to you."

"I don't really like cops. They scare me." Noel said.

"Stop playing innocent Lupo, we know it's you. Guess what we found in your house? A knife set. A surgical knife set. Only one knife is missing, and I'm guessing that it's stuck in your latest victim." Frank said.

"And we're not done yet. Your cousin Carl showed up in school yesterday with blood all over his clothes. We tested the blood on his shirt and it belongs to a woman, we just don't know who. Carl was very interested in Professor Greer's lessons about Jack The Ripper, and he learned all about The Nine Circles Of Hell by Kim Brown. It was him that proposed that you'd kill like Jack The Ripper wasn't it?" Natalia said.

"And Kim Brown figured out that Carl Becket was killing the prostitutes. So you killed her by hanging her. Making it look like suicide." Frank said.

"You feel like talking Mr Lupo?" Natalia asked.

**--**

In the interrogation room next to where Frank and Natalia was, Carl Becket was now being interrogated by Eric and Horatio. They had just said the same thing to Carl as Natalia and Frank had said to Noel.

"So Carl, why did you and your cousin suddenly decide to kill prostitutes?" Horatio asked.

"It was Noel's idea." Carl said.

"To kill prostitutes? To copy Jack the Ripper?" Eric asked, "I don't think so. You're the one who is a student of Cole Greer. You know more about Jack The Ripper than Noel."

"When, how and why did you decide to murder these women?" Horatio asked as placed pictures of all the victims on the table infront of Carl.

"On May 22." Carl said, "I told Noel that Jack The Ripper was a genious."

"Why was he a genious?" Eric asked.

"He kept the street's clean."

"Nobody knows if he it did just to keep the streets clean." Horatio said, "He could have done it to make sure that a certain secret didn't come out. Like that Prince Albert of Great Britain had married a prostitue and gotten a child with her."

"I know about the theories." Carl said, "But he kept the streets clean, from all these dirty people."

"You murdered women who was someone's sister or daughter." Eric said, "Did you ever think about that? Or did you ever think about that they worked as prostitutes simply because they couldn't find another job!"

"Eric." Horatio said, "Do you need to leave?"

Eric nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand it in here." He said and left.

"Why The Nine Circles Of Hell?" Horatio asked.

"Distraction." Carl said.

**--**

"We used the notes to fool ya." Noel said, "So that it would be harder for you to find us. Or hopefully not find us at all."

"Did Kim Brown figure out what you did?" Natalia asked.

"No, Carl told her. He was so proud of what we did. She said she'd go to the police."

"So you hung her?" Frank asked.

"No, Carl did that. He said he had taken care of her." Noel said, "He said that he had threathened her with a knife and forced her to hang herself."

"Did you ever think about that you killed someone's daughter or sister?" Frank asked.

Noel nodded.

"You don't understand. I had to kill them."

"Why?" Frank asked.

"If I didn't do it. I would never see my daughter again. She's only four years old." Noel said.

"Whoa, someone has your daughter?" Frank asked.

"Carl's father does. Jonathan Becket."

"Okay, tell us why he took your daughter." Natalia said.

"Jonathan is a mad man who let's Carl do whatever he wants. When Carl wanted to clean up the streets by killing prostitutes, Jonathan took my daughter to make sure that I didn't go to the police. He said I had to help Carl if I wanted to see my daughter ever again." Noel said, "Please you have to understand, I didn't want to kill them."

"Where is Jonathan?" Natalia asked.

"He lives at Marple Street 28." Noel said, "This is my daughter."

Noel took out a picture from his pocket. It showed a smiling, brunette girl.

"What's her name?" Frank asked.

"Violet." Noel said, "I know that what I did was wrong, but I only thought about my daughter. I just wanted to see her and keep her alive."

"We'll find her." Frank said.

"Thank you."

**--**

"So your father took Noel's daughter to make sure that he helped you?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, and so that Noel wouldn't call the cops." Carl said, "Can I go now?"

"Go? Go home?" Horatio asked.

Carl nodded.

"Carl you're going to get a new home. It's in jail. But first you have to tell me where your latest victim is."

"I don't remember." Carl said.

"You werent supossed to be there either, were you?" Horatio asked.

"No, but I wanted to watch. I wanted to see the life leave her body. See the blood flow." Carl smiled.

"You're sick Carl. And it's because of that, you'll never be free again." Horatio said.

**-I-**

Calleigh was walking in the hospital's hallways. Stretching her legs. She had Jr with her, and three officers behind her.

Jr was asleep, but moving his arms and legs a little.

Calleigh looked down at her little boy and smiled. She kissed his head.

When she looked back up she starred right into the barrel of a rifle. And she heard the officers behind her take out their guns.

"If they shoot me, I'll shoot you as I fall." A man's voice said.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Muhahahaha, I love ending a chapter like that, lol!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**12:50**

It was now clear that it was Liam Nelson that stood infront of Calleigh with a rifle.

Almost twenty cops stood behind him, ready to shoot if Liam shot Calleigh or someone else.

Horatio, Frank and Eric was there too. Ryan was still in a coma, and Natalia had been given orders to find Jonathan Becket.

"Liam?" Horatio asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Liam sighed, "You've been asking me that for like ten minutes or something."

"Well, I would like you to answer me." Horatio said.

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Horatio asked, "Maybe you and I can talk for a moment?"

"I'm not going away." Liam said.

"I didn't say you had to. I only said that we could talk."

"I'm here because you and your fucking team better stop your investigation." Liam said, "Leave me and B alone."

"So you are working with B?" Horatio asked, "Why?"

"Because she's a sexy, cool woman." Liam said, "And to be honest, I've always wanted to create panic."

"That's not a very clever career." Horatio said, "Isn't there something else you'd rather do?"

"Yeah, I always wanted to be a football player. But my mama never let me play. She said I was too damn small."

"What was your mother like?" Calleigh asked.

Liam shrugged, "I don't know. I never talked to her. I never really saw her."

"That's quite sad." Calleigh said.

"Nah, I liked it." Liam said, "You think you're going to be a good mother?"

"Yes, I do." Calleigh said.

"And especially with that red headed Lt. of yours huh?" Liam smirked, "Is he good in bed?"

Calleigh didn't answer.

"You need a real man." Liam smirked, "You can come with me if ya want."

Horatio shock his head to Calleigh. He knew that she wanted to say something very evil back, but he feared that it would only trigger Liam to do something really stupid.

"And that little piece of crap you got in your arms." Liam said, "It's a boy. He's going to be just as bad lover as his daddy."

"Liam did your father hit you as a child?" Horatio asked.

"No!" Liam growled.

"There is no need to get angry at such question. It was a simple question." Horatio said.

"Shut up!" Liam shouted.

Horatio knew he had hit a soft spot. But now was not the time to make Liam angry. He had to think about Jr and Calleigh.

"Where is B?" Horatio asked.

Liam shrugged.

"She could be anywhere." He said.

"Did you give her suplies to make bombs?" Calleigh asked.

Liam smirked at her.

"Maybe."

"Is she here right now?" Horatio asked.

"Maybe."

Frank whispered to four officers to check the parking lot. And he told three other officers to check every floor in the hospital.

If B was there, they'd find her.

**-I-**

Natalia and six officers stood outside Marple Street 28. The house where Jonathan Becket lived.

The house seemed empty though.

An officer kicked the door in and they all rushed inside. Checking every room for Violet Lupo and Jonathan Becket.

"Clear!" Officers said one by one.

Natalia sighed. They were too late. She walked inside the kitchen. Food was on the table. And it wasn't old.

"They were here not long ago." Natalia said, "I'll have to check for evidence."

"We'll check the perimiter." An officer said.

Natalia nodded. She wasn't left alone though. One officer stayed behind with her.

It was hard to focus. She thought about the hostage situiation at the hospital. She begged God to not let Calleigh die, or anyone else.

And on the same time she hoped that Jonathan Becket hadn't killed Violet Lupo. It was very clear that Jonathan was a bad man. He probably wouldn't feel the slightest guilt if he killed Violet.

Natalia checked the table for prints. She found small ones, most likely Violets. But also bigger ones, Jonathan's, Carl's or Noel's prints.

"Dt. Boa Vista!" An officer said from the backyard, "We've found the last victim of The Ripper."

Natalia left the kitchen and went out on the back.

"This way." The officer said and led Natalia out in the woods near by.

Soon they reached a female body. Her throat was cut, and she had deep wounds at her chest area. Th knife was lying next to her.

"Seems as if Noel left in a hurry." Natalia said. She noticed shoeprints. But this time two sets. One set looked just like the ones from the earlier crime scenes. It was Noel's shoeprints. But the other set of shoeprint was one or two feet away from the body.

"I think that Carl stood here." Natalia said and pointed at the prints that were further away from the body, "And he got arterial spray on his clothes as Noel cut the woman's throat off. Carl freaked out and ran away. Noel ran after to calm him down and forgot about the knife."

"Good for us." An officer said.

"Yes it is." Natalia said, "This woman is found and can be buried in peace and we can build a stronger case against Noel and Carl."

Yet Natalia felt sorry for Noel. He was not a bad person. He had been forced to commit these murder to make sure his daughter would be kept alive. Yes, Noel had made a few mistakes earlier in his life. Such as selling drugs at schools. But he wasn't the sort of man who killed someone for pleasure.

"I have to call the ME and a few people from the night shift to help out." Natalia said, "The house needs to be checked for more evidence, such as suits that doesn't leave fibers. and I have to process this scene. I can't to both things fast enough."

She took out her phone and dialed Alexx first. Alexx said she'd be there quick. Natalia could hear that she too was very nervous about Calleigh.

**-I-**

**12:20**

Liam yawned.

"Not been sleeping okay?" Horatio asked.

Liam nodded.

"I've been up all night planning this." He said.

The officers that Frank sent out had come back. They hadn't found B.

"Lt. did you know that B has this desire to finish stuff?" Liam asked.

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well, she thinks that she has unfinished business from the last time she met you." Liam smirked, "You didn't die."

"Well, why don't you point that rifle at me instead then?" Horatio asked.

"Nah, B wants you to be dead. But I want to play with blondie first. Maybe show her what a stud I really am, and then kill her... slowly." Liam smirked at Calleigh.

"B isn't going to like that." Horatio said.

Liam snorted.

"She won't like that you're not doing what she wants." Horatio said, "She sent you to kill me right? But as you said, you want to play with blondie. So you're going after what you want instead of listening to the mastermind."

"Mastermind?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, isn't B the brain behind all this?" Horatio asked, "You are clearly not clever enough to plan all this by yourself."

"Shut up! Without me she'd be nothing!" Liam growled.

"I don't believe that." Horatio said, "She's just using you to get costumes to blend in with a certain group of people. Such as nurses and cleaning crew."

"That's how she planted the bomb at the PD." Calleigh said, "By wearing a cleaning crew costume and a name tag. That you stole for her."

Liam shook his head.

"You give her things to make bombs with. She can't do it witohut you Liam." Horatio said, "Everybody knows what she looks like. Her picture is out on the news. She can't go outside and get costumes or bomb suplies by herself. She needs you to do that for her."

"And when she thinks that she needs someone knew, she's going to kill you." Calleigh said.

"Or if you don't obey her, she's going to kill you." Horatio said.

Liam seemed to think about what they had said for a minute.

"I don't belive you." He said after a while.

**-I-**

"Well, I can't find a note." Alexx said after she had been checking for a note everywere on the victim.

"Which only proves that they didn't finish." Natalia said.

Alexx nodded.

"Poor girl. TOD is about 18 hours ago." Alexx said.

"Cole Greer showed up and 15:45 and told Ryan that Carl had showed up at school with bloody clothes. Cole's last class that day was fifteen minutes before that. And to get to the school from there takes one hour." Natalia said, "And finding this victim and bringing her here to kill her would probably take about one hour too."

"What are you saying?" Alexx asked.

"I'm saying that it means that in about two hours our victim has been dead for about 24 hours. Give or take a few minutes."

"So?" Alexx asked.

"So why didn't Jonathan hide the body? He lives the house, only a few feet away from this scene." Natalia said, "He must have known that there was a body here."

"He ran way with that little girl you told me about." Alexx suggested.

"No, the food in the kitchen was fresh when we got here. They had just left." Natalia said, "He was here for almost eighteen hours and didn't hide the body."

"Maybe he didn't think anyone would find it." Alexx said.

"But he seems to be a smart man." Natalia said, "Somehow I don't think that he'd leave a body just like that. Unless there was something that kept him busy all the time. That made it impossible for him to leave the house."

"Such as a four year old girl." Alexx said.

"Exactly." Natalia said, "And if she's being too much work for him, he might get rid of her."

"You mean kill her?"

"I'm afraid so." Natalia said, "I'll make sure that a chopper is up in the air with a thermocamera. They couldn't have gotten too far."

**--**

After she had called for a chopper to be up in the air. Natalia went back into the house to check what two night shift CSI's had found.

"Hello." Natalia said to them. They were down in the basement.

"Hi, we found plastic suits." One of them called Zid said.

"And three surgical knife sets." The other one called Mary said.

"Good, is that blood on the suits?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, I'll get it to the lab." Zid said.

"Thank you, anything else?" Natalia asked Mary.

"Well, there is toys in the living room. Barbie dolls, doll houses, and so on." Mary said.

"Which puts Violet her. There is no other reason for Jonathan to have toys unless he's keeping a child with him." Natalia said, "Good job."

**-I-**

**12:45**

Liam yawned again.

"I'm getting sick of standing here." He sighed, "Give me the baby."

Calleigh looked with wide eyes at him. She shook her head.

"Give me the baby or I'll shoot ya." Liam growled.

When Calleigh didn't give Jr to Liam, Liam pointed the rifle at Jr's head.

"Give me the baby." He said.

Calleigh didn't have any other choice. She handed Jr over to Liam as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Thank you." Liam said. He pointed the gun at Jr's face and started walking towards the stairs.

Nobody dared to try and take the baby from him. The feared that he'd shoot Jr if they tried.

"Liam you don't have to do this." Horatio said as he followed closely behind.

"Shut up Lt." Liam growled.

Once they reached the parking lot Liam smirked and moved towards a big van.

All the cops were still following him.

Liam turned around and glared at Horatio.

"Don't follow me." He said, "I'm going to get in to that van, and if you try anything Lt. you're baby is going to die."

Horatio nodded. He had no choice but to let Liam get away.

Liam smirked and moved towards the passenger side.

Everybody noticed that B was in the driver's seat. She grinned at Eric and blew at kiss at him.

Eric didn't smile back at her.

"Eric, play along." Horatio said.

Eric sighed. He knew Horatio was right. He had to make B believe that he cared about her. Eric smiled and waved at her.

B grinned even wider and waved back.

B started the car and drove away.

"Now what?" Frank asked.

"Did you get the number on the license plate?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah." Frank smiled, "I know what you're thinking, GPS."

Horatio nodded. The he went inside to Calleigh.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**13:00**

"Why use a thermocamera?" Mary from the night shift asked.

"Because I think that Jonathan is in the forest. And it's easier to spot them with a thermocamera among the trees." Natalia said.

She and Mary watched as the chopper lifted from the ground and flew over the forest. It was the same forest that the last victim had been found in.

Then the two women and eight officers started walking into the woods in a straight line, a few feet a part from each other.

That way Jonathan would not be able to hide if he was indeed in the woods.

Some officers called for Violet and Jonathan. But as expected they didn't get a respond.

Natalia's cell phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hello."

_"Nat, it's Frank, Liam Nelson took Jr."_

"What?!"

_"Don't worry, we have a GPS signal from the car. We're just waiting for him to stop."_

"How's Calleigh and Horatio doing?"

_"Pretty fine, but worried of course. What are ya doing right now?"_

"I'm searching for Jonathan and Violet in the woods. Me, Mary from the night shift and eight officers. We also have a chopper in the air with a thermocamera."

_"Okay, good. Did you find the last victim?"_

"Yeah, Alexx has her in the morgue right now. But it's very clear that they didn't finish. They left the knife and forgot about the note."

_"Alright, and what else?"_

"Well, we found three surgical knife sets in Jonathan's house, and plastic suits with blood on them." Natalia said, "It's been sent to the lab."

_"Alright, Horatio and Calleigh says to tell ya to be careful."_

"I will be. I'll see ya later."

She hung up and sighed in relief. She was also worried about Jr, but thank God for GPS. As soon as Liam and B stopped the car, they would be caught.

**-I-**

"Oh God, I should have fought back more." Calleigh sobbed against Horatio's chest.

"Honey, you did everything you could." Horatio said, "None of us had any other choice but to let him walk away."

"I should have fought."

"He would have shot you." Horatio said.

"Yeah, and that would have been better then for him to take Jr."

"No, Cal, would you risk letting Jr grow up without his mother?" Horatio asked, "Sweetie, you did the right thing. No one is mad at you."

"So you still love me?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course I do, honey." Horatio smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"I should check up on Donovan." Calleigh said, "Come with me?"

Horatio nodded, "Frank let me know when they've stopped the car."

Frank nodded and watched Calleigh and Horatio walk away towards the room where Donovan was.

Calleigh smiled as she saw her little boy. Donovan looked at his mom and dad with wide eyes.

"I can't wait until we get to take him and Jr home." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio nodded in agreement.

"Calleigh, do you think we should get married?" He asked suddenly.

Calleigh looked at him, quite shooked.

"Do you want to?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I have been thinking that maybe we should wait until the boys are a bit older, so that they can participate more." Horatio said.

Calleigh smiled and kissed him.

"That's a wonderful idea handsome."

Horatio smiled. Then Frank appeared in the doorway.

"Horatio, he stopped at a small cabin in the glades." Frank said.

"Great! Calleigh, sweetheart..." Horatio said, "I'll get Jr back."

"I know you will handsome." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio gave her a kiss and then left the hospital with Frank, Eric and ten officers.

**-I-**

**13:15**

Natalia sighed. She and the others had walked in the woods for fifteen minutes and gotten pretty far. But there was still not sign of Violet or Jonathan.

But that was about to change as she walked around a big rock. She froze on the spot as she saw a a little girl with brown hair, Violet. She had a knife to her throat, a knife that was held by no other than Jonathan Becket. Jonathan smirked at Natalia.

"Whoa, I didn't now they let a sexy woman like you be a cop." He said.

Natalia was about to take her gun out of the holster.

"Don't even think about it." Jonathan said and pressed the knife harder against Violet's throat.

Violet was crying and she looked thin.

"Haven't you given her any food?" Natalia asked.

"Who cares if she eats?"

"Her father might."

Jonathan snorted, "That little sissy doesn't deserve to have a daughter. He's a nobody."

"He's more of a man then you are." Natalia said, "Let her go."

By now the other officers had noticed what was going on. They walked towards Natalia and Jonathan. Jonathan pressed the knife even harder against Violet's throat as the officers reached for their guns.  
"No guns." Natalia said.

She didn't want to risk that Jonathan cut Violet's throat because of some guns.

"Please let me have Violet." Natalia said, "This can end good or bad."

"It will end the way I want it to end." Jonathan said.

"And what way is that?"

"Well, I kill Violet and those cops beind you. Then I take you with me to New York, and from there we take a flight to the Bahamas." Jonathan smirked, "You got a nice butt, that I'd like too..."

"I got it." Natalia interrupted, "I understand."

Jonathan smirked, "Are ya interested?"

Natalia thought for a second. She nodded and walked towards Jonathan.  
"Wait, put your gun on the ground."

Natalia nodded and took her gun out of the holster, slowly she put in on the ground and walked towards Jonathan.

Jonathan grabbed Natalia's arm and pushed her infront of him. That's when Violet saw her chance of getting away. So she pulled away from Jonathan's grip and ran towards the officers.

Jonathan cursed, but didn't do anything to get Violet back. Instead he put his knife against Natalia's throat, and his other arm went around her waist to make sure she stayed put.

He softly caressed her waist.

"Mm, nice." He smirked.

Natalia sighed. She hated men like Jonathan. Old, dirty men who thought they were young, sexy stallions.

A few minutes went by and Jonathan kept on talking about how sexy natalia was and that they should get married.

Natalia never answered him. Instead she felt like cutting his tongue out. All she needed was a knife of her own.

"Well, we should really get out of here." Jonathan said. He started to back away with Natalia.

The officer followed them of course.

**-I-**

Ryan groaned and slowely opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he blinked a few times.

"Hey." A voice said next to him.

Ryan turned his head to the right side of the bed and saw Cole.

He then noticed that he had an oxygen mask over his mouth, he tried to remove it, but warm hands stopped him.

"Wait, I'll go get a doctor." Cole said.

He left the room. Ryan sighed, how long had he been in a coma? He hoped not for long.

Cole came back with a doctor, who removed the oxgen mask and checked to make sure Ryan could breath on his own.

Then he left Cole and Ryan alone.

"How long?" Ryan asked.

"You've been in a coma since 5pm on May 24th." Cole sad, "It's not May 25th and 13:17."

Ryan gave Cole a small smile, "That's not a long time at all."

"No."

"So, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I heard about the accident and, I um... well, I was concerned." Cole said, blushing.

"You've been here all the time?"

Cole nodded.

"What about your class?"

"It can wait." Cole said, "I heard that the team caught the killers."

"Good." Ryan smiled, "They did a good job."

"I think the biggest credit goes to you though. You worked your butt off to solve the case."

"But, I couldn't have done it without you and the team." Ryan grinned, "Still up for dinner?"

"Sure, once you're feeling better." Cole smiled.

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes. He felt so tired.

**-I-**

**13:25**

"They just won't stop following us will they?" Jonatan asked as he kept on backing away, deeper into the woods.

"No." Natalia said.

"Well, I might have to kill you then." Jonathan said, "They'll be busy trying to save you and I will be busy running away."

"They'll shoot you as soon as you cut me." Natalia said, "Why don't you try?"

Jonathan snorted, "You know, if you're going to be angry at me, we can't get married."

Natalia sighed. Her ucle had been the same way as Jonathan. Always flirting with women and pretending they would get married. It was probably the reason as to why he was still single, even today.

"You know, I wanted to be an author once." Jonathan said, "And if this was a book it would have had an ending such as, _And then the good man called Jonathan left America for Bahamas with his sexy wife, and they had three kids, who all became presidents in their own country._"

Then Jonathan suddenly stopped as he felt a gun towards the back of his head.

"If if was my story it end something like this, _The big bad man named Jonathan got shot in the head for trying to kidnap a CSI, and everybody lived happily ever after._" The voice of Molly said from behind Jonathan.

Jonathan sighed and let Natalia go.

"I like that ending." Natalia smirked.

Jonathan dropped his knife and was quickly handcuffed.

"When did you get out of the hospital?" Natalia asked.

"I escaped." Molly grinned, "I hate hospitals."

"Wow, now we'll have two people like that in the family." Natalia chuckled, "Horatio hates them too."

Molly laughed.

"Thank you Molly, I'm glad you showed up. Perfect timing." Natalia gave Molly a hug. Molly was taken by suprise but hugged back.

"Well, no one will get away with kidnaping a member of the team." Molly said, "Not if I can stop them."

**-I-**

**13:35**

The drive towards the cabin in the Glades had taken quite some time. But now Horatio, Eric, Frank and the officers were there and ready to burst in and finally arrest B and Liam.

SWAT arrived after a while and together with the others they slowly approached the cabin.

Frank stood infront of the door with Horatio and Eric. He counted to three then kicked the door in.

Everybody ran inside. Liam panicked and ran out through a back door.

He was closely followed by Horatio and Eric. Liam was really scared this time. He had been taken completely by suprise.

Soon he felt someone grab his shirt and he was pulled down to the ground. But it didn't stop him from trying to escape. He started kicking and hitting around him.

Eric got hit in the face and Horatio was kicked in the stomach.

Then Liam kicked them both so hard that they fell back and Liam was able to stand up and run away.

Though, he didn't get far until he was once again pulled down to the ground.

This time he was unlucky and Eric held him down. Eric handcuffed him and pulled him up to his feet. Then he saw a bloody knife on the ground.

"That's your knife?" Eric asked.

Liam just smirked. Four officers and Frank joined Eric and Horatio. Horatio was still sitting on the ground, panting.

Eric handed Liam over to the officers and kneeled down next to Horatio.

"H, are you hurt?" He asked.

Horatio nodded. His hands were bloody and he was pressing down on his waist.

He removed his hands slightly and showed Eric and Frank a stab wound.

"Call an ambulance!" Frank shouted.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't think it's very serious... it just hurts like hell." Horatio gasped.

"You still need to get to the hospital." Frank said.

"No, I have to find Jr."

"There are officers searching the entire house H, if he is in there, we'll find him." Eric said.

Horatio didn't respond, instead he started walking towards the house. He needed to see his son, but he had a gut feeling that Jr was not in the house, and neither was B.

"H, please, you're hurt." Eric said. He and Frank were trying to keep up with Horatio.

Horatio entered the house and saw the officer's sad looks. Jr was not there.

Horatio gasped in pain and Frank pushed him down on a chair.

"Now sit down and wait for the ambulance." Frank said.

"Frank, I can't go to the hospital." Horatio said, "I need to search for Jr."

"The entire PD is doing that." Frank said.

"I know, but I need to do it with them. He's my son Frank, and he's just one day old."

Frank sighed, he saw the look in Horatio's eyes and he knew he was right. He needed to help them.

"You might need surgery." Frank said.

"The EMT's are going to have to patch me up quick." Horatio said.

"Alright, I promise I won't force you to the hospital if you promise me to take painkillers and let the EMTs examen you." Frank said.

"Deal." Horatio said.

"Good, but if we haven't found Jr in 12 hours, I'll drive you to the hospital myself, and I'll knock you out if I have to." Frank warned.

Horatio nodded. The ambulance arrived and Horatio was brought to the ambulance by two EMTs.

Horatio told them to just patch him up quick. Frank told them not to listen to the read head. They were going to do a good job and patch him up, without going to the hospital, but they would not do it quicker then necessary.

"And give him painkillers no matter what he says." Frank said and left.

He needed to see what Eric had found. Eric was processing the scene. Natalia had been called in to process the perimeter. They neeed to know how B got away. She had been driving the car, but the only place the car had stopped at was the cabin. So from there she must have ran off somewhere.

**-I-**

**13:45**

While Natalia went to help Eric. Molly were interrogating Jonathan Becket.

"We know that you forced Noel Lupo to participate in the murders by taking his daughter." Molly said, "We found two plastic suits in your house and we are running the blood on them for DNA right now. The last victim was extrmely close to your house and Noel told us about your part in the murders, as did Carl."

Jonathan sighed and smirked at Molly.

"You are very beautiful." He said.

"Yeah, yeah and let me guess you want to go to the bahamas with me?" Molly asked, "Do you use the same story to all women you meet?"

Jonathan shrugged.

"I'm going to charge you with murder and kidnapping." Molly said, "And we got the best attorney ever. Rebecka Nevins."

Jonathan's smirk disappeared off his face. He had heard about Nevins, she was very good and almost never lost.

"Didn't make you so happy now did it?" Molly asked, now she was the one smirking.

"What about Carl?" Jonathan asked.

Molly didn't answer, instead she walked towards the door, but then stopped just before she walked out.

"Why?" She asked, "Why did you kill these women?"

"They're sinners." He said.

"And you're not? Murdering and kidnaping, isn't that a sin?"

"Not if it's done to kill other sinners." Jonathan smirked.

"Did you ever think about that you killed someone's daughter, sister and friend?" Molly asked.

Jonathan shrugged. Molly sighed and left the room. She hated criminals that had no remorse. That just didn't care.

Molly didn't really look where she was going and bumped into Nevins.

"Dt. Sanders." Nevins greeted.

"Ms Nevins, sorry."

"Don't need to apologize." Nevins said, "Have you finished your interview with Jonathan Becket?"

Molly nodded, "We still need to find a match to the blood, but there is no doubt that he helped Carl and Noel."

"Good, case closed then." Nevins smiled, "All the women can rest in peace."

"Um, Ms Nevins... I was wondering, what will happen to Noel Lupo? I mean he was forced to murder the women." Molly asked.

Nevins sighed.

"Well, I have to charge him with murder. But there is a chance that he might get a shorter sentence." Nevins said, "And if he testifies against Carl and Jonathan Becket, then maybe I can make sure he doesn't get more then 10 years in prison."

Molly nodded.

"I know that he was forced to commit murder, but I cannot let him walk." Nevins said, "But I know that he is not a bad guy."

Molly nodded again, and watched Nevins leave.

She saw Violet Lupo at on of the officer's desks. She walked towards her and crouched down to Violet's eye level.

"Hey there." Molly smiled.

"Hi." Violet said.

"Do you want to see your daddy?" Molly asked.

Violet smiled and nodded. Molly stood up and took Violet's hand in hers. Together they walked towards the holding cells.

Noel sat on a bench, pale and worried. When he saw Violet he stood up and smiled.

"Sweetie!" Noel excalimed.

"Daddy!"

Molly told the officer to open the door and let Violet inside the cell. There was no else there at the moment. Violet threw herself into Noel's arms.

"Thank you so much." Noel smiled at Molly.

"Actually you should thank Dt. Boa Vista." Molly said.

"Where is she?"

"She's helping on another case."

"Alright, could you tell her I said thanks?" Noel asked.

Molly nodded, "Absolutely."

"I saw the state's attorney Ms Nevins, and I know that I will be going to jail." Noel sighed, "I accept that I have to pay for what I did, but it's still hard."

"I understand. Who is going to look after Violet, while...?" Molly asked.

"My second cousin." Noel said, "She's a great woman and I know she will take good care of Violet."

Molly nodded. She then left and told the officer to give the father and daughter another fifteen minutes with each other.

**-I-**

**14:20**

"How bad is it?" Frank asked as he walked back to the ambulance. Horatio was just about to leave.

"No too serious, but painfull and he has some amount of blood loss." One of the EMTs said, "We stitched it up, and it should heal fine."

"Good." Horatio said, "Thank you."

"Wait!" Frank said, "Painkillers?"

Horatio growled and turned towards the EMT. The EMT gave him some painkillers.

"Happy?" Horatio asked.

"Very." Frank grinned.

He and Horatio walked towards Eric and Natalia.

"Well, there are footsteps leading from the back of the house towards another road, I found tire marks there. So B drove off." Natalia said.

"And the house is where all the suplies were. In the basement, I found guns and bomb suplies to make almost twenty bombs." Eric said.

"B might still have a bomb with her, even if she has no more suplies." Horatio said, "Alright, try to match the tire marks to a specific car and see where that will lead us."

"What are you going to do?" Eric asked.

Horatio sighed, "I'm going to call Calleigh."

**--**

**14:25**

Calleigh cried as she held Donovan. She had just gotten a phone call from Horatio. Jr was still missing and Horatio was hurt.

She had begged him to come to the hospital, but he had promised her that he was fine. She begged God not to hurt her son or Horatio.

Calleigh was not only sad, but also furious, they had been so close. But B was smart and had escaped in another car. B had always been smart, even when Alan was inside her head, but now she was alone and she had no one to hold her back.

Calleigh had no doubt in her mind that B could kill Jr. And the worst thing was that she might do it by using a bomb.

Calleigh felt like throwing up, but she didn't. She kissed Donovan and feed him.

If B showed up at the hospital, Calleigh would kill her.

Se heard the door open and saw Alexx in the doorway. Alexx walked inside and hugged Calleigh.

"It's going to be okay honey." Alexx said.

"Oh god Alexx, I'm so scared." Calleigh sobbed.

"I know sweetie." Alexx said, "But this is going to end good."

"Yeah, but how many bad things will happen before it ends?"

"Sweetie, I can feel that B will be caught soon."

Calleigh nodded. She could feel it too, but she knew that B would never let herself be taken easily. She would be prepared.

"Did you get a name on the ast victim?" Calleigh asked.

Alexx shook her head, "Poor girl had no ID. But her photo is on TV."

"But The Ripper case is over." Calleigh said, "Have you told Ryan that?"

"I will later." Alexx smiled, "Cole is in there and I don't think Ryan want anyone else to be there too."

Calleigh chukled, "So you think there is something between them, huh?"

"Oh yeah, it is." Alexx smiled, "And if Frank got a little courage, there would be something between him and Molly too."

"You're right. But go tell Ryan now, he will want to know." Calleigh said.

**-I-**

**14:40**

Horatio, Frank, Eric and Natalia walked towards the PD. They didn't know where to look for B. Natalia went inside the lab to find a match to the tire marks.

Eric decied to just take a little bit of rest on a bench outside the PD. He wathed Frank and Horatio walked towards the entrance. Horatio looked ten years older and anger was very visable in his eyes.

Eric took a deep breath and stood up, that's when he saw someone right across the street. Eric's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"H, Frank." He said. Horatio and Frank turned around and saw the same person. They all started to walk across the street. That's when the person ran away, down the street, towards a clothing store.

Horatio, Frank and Eric ran after. When they entered the clothing store they saw the person that was the most wanted woman in Miami right now, B.

And she had a pack of C4 by her feet.

"Where is Jr?" Horatio asked.

"Outside." B smirked.

Horatio left the store and looked in the alley next to it. He saw a wodden crib and in the crib Horatio Jr lay, with a small bomb-vest on him.

"Frank, call the bomb squad." Horatio said as Frank approached him.

The bomb had a timer, and it was set to blow in fifteen minutes.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Can't you disable the bomb yourself?" Frank asked Horatio.

"Sure I can, but the bomb squad will have to take care of the bombb at B's feet. I'll take Jr directly to the hospital."

Frank nodded and called for bomb squad. In the mean time Horatio smiled at his son and tried to see which wire to cut off.

It was now thirteen minutes left 'til detonation.

"Frank I need a scissor or a knife." Horatio said.

Frank nodded and went across the street to a small store and bought a scissor.

"I called and told some officers to start evacuating." Frank said, "She really chose a location close to PD."

"Yeah, good for us but bad for her."

"She's not planning on surviving this day is she?" Frank asked.

"Not unless Eric can talk some sense into her."

Jr started crying and Horatio carssed his head. He didn't want to lift him up, in fear that the bomb would explode. B was smart, and it wouldn't suprise Horatio if she had done everything possible to make a bomb, that was difficult to disable. And he was also catious, since it was his son that was in danger.

He found the right wire and and got ready to cut if off.

**--**

Inside the store Eric tried to have a nice conversation with B, without showing how terrified he really was. She was holding the trigger to her bomb and she had an evil smirk in her face. Eric stood by the door, a few feet away from B. That would give him a bigger chance of running out if he failed to calm her down.

"Good evening B, how are you today?" Eric asked.

"I'm feeling great."

"That's C4 right?" Eric asked and pointed at the bomb by her feet.

B nodded.

"You know alot about bombs, you could probably work as a bomb technician."

"What's the fun in that?" B asked.

"Isn't it fun? You get to work with bombs all day."

"Yeah, but they're trying to stop bombs from detonating, I want to see them explode." B smirked.

Eric nodded. This was going to be much more difficult then he had imagined. B had changed, and perhaps her feelings towards Eric had changed too.

"I saw pictures in your room off me." Eric said, "You call me the _Good Night Man_."

"Yeah, I do."

"That's sweet of you."

"Well, it was sweet of you to say goodnight to me." B grinned.

"Well, I think everyone needs to hear that." Eric said and gave B a small fake smile.

"Do you really want to blow up that bomb?" Eric asked.

B nodded and grinned.

"Even when I'm here?" Eric asked.

"Well, you could leave now. But if you stay then you stay at your own risk." B said.

Eric wanted to leave, but he couldn't. He was sure that no one would be angry at him if he did in fact leave. But he had to arrest B. He couldn't just walk away and let her blow the store up.

**--**

Officers and bomb squad arrived at the scene just as Horatio picked Jr up. Jr stopped crying when his father held him. Horatio hadn't completely disabled the bomb, it could still explode. But he had made the timer stop. But if B had a trigger for the small bomb vest, then she would without hesitation press the trigger if she saw Horatio walk away with Jr. Horatio told the bomb squad what he had done, then he told Frank to meet him with a car at the back of the store, the other end of the alley, so that B wouldn't see him.

"You mean it would only make her more angry?" Frank asked.

"Yes, and that is the last think we need right now. Especially since Eric is in there."

"We have to get him out." Frank said.

"Yeah, try calling him."

Frank nodded and called Eric on the same time as he moved towards his car.

Horatio held Jr to his chest and kissed his son's head.

After a few minutes Frank's car stopped at the back of the store and Horatio sat down in the passanger seat. Frank drove towards the hospital.

"Is he answering?" Horatio asked.

"No." Frank sighed, "Dammit."

"You have to go back after you've dropped me off at the hospital. Get him out."

"What if he succeds? What if she surrenders?"

"She's too much of a loose canon for us to risk Eric's life for that. He has five minutes to make her surrender, then he has to leave." Horatio said, "Drag him out if you have to."

Frank nodded. Soon Frank and Horatio arrived at the hospital, and Horatio got out of the car with Jr.

"Remember, five minutes, starting when you get back." Horatio said to Frank.

Frank nodded and drove off.

**--**

**14:46**

"Do you like me Eric?" B asked.

Eric was suprised by the question. The true answer was easy, but he couldn't tell her that.

"Yes I do." He lied.

"I don't believe you." B smirked, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Really, what is it about me that you like so much?" B asked.

"You're adventurous, and quite funny. There is a special fire in you that I like." Eric smiled.

Eric was still shocked about how much B had changed. He had felt sympathy for her before, now she was so crazy. She didn't appear to be mentally ill, she just appeared to be a very angry and wild woman. Without any limits. Not someone who couldn't quite understand what was right or wrong.

"Do you like your boss's baby?" B asked.

"Yes, I do. The baby is a part of my family." Eric said.

"Isn't that baby named after you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I saw his name tag when I went to see the babies, just a few minutes before they would be handed over to the Lt." B said, "Their names were Horatio Eric Caine Jr, and Donovan Kenwall Caine."

Eric nodded.

"They didn't get the girl's last name, Duquesne." B said, "I wonder why."

"Maybe they didn't want it." Eric said.

"Maybe. I think the baby was ugly."

"Why?"

"He's so small and disgusting." B snorted.

"I think he's cute." Eric said.

"If we don't think the same thing, our relationhip won't work out very well." B smirked, "Don't you think the same thing?"

Eric nodded.

**-I-**

**14:47**

"Liam Nelson, child abductor and accessory of attempted murder." Natalia smirked, "Sound good for you?"

Liam snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

"So, tell us about B's new bomb. The one she's planning on blowing up a store with." Molly said.

"I don't know anything about that." Liam said.

"Yeah, right." Molly snorted.

"Liam, we know you stole all the costumes for B, you got her suplies to make bombs, and you also gave her shelter." Natalia said, "You kidnapped a baby and stabbed Lt. Caine, and you pointed a gun at one of my friends."

"So?"

"So, you'll be spending some times behind bars. A long time." Molly smirked evily, "We'd just like to know why you helped B?"

"I've always been a criminal, that's just me. And guess what? I stole 3 thousand dollars out of a purse a week ago, you cops didn't know about that did ya?"

"Thank you, now we can charge you got that too." Molly grinned, "You're a small thief, who thinks he is a gangster."

"I'm good." Liam said, "I know how to commit a crime."

"Yeah, but you don't know how to avoid the cops." Natalia said.

"I'm sure it was my brother who told you were I was." Liam said.

"No, he refused to say anything about you." Molly said, "And because of that, he'll be joining you in prison."

"Can't we make a deal?" Liam asked.

"No, there is no deal for someone like you." Molly said and walked out of the interrogation room with Natalia.

The cases were closed. The blood found on the plastic suits in Jonathan Becket's home, matched all the prostitute victims. Carl, Noel and Jonathan would spend some time in jail, just like Liam Nelson. All that was left to do was to arrest B.

**-I-**

**14:50**

"Why does your phone keep on ringing?" B asked Eric.

Eric's phone had been ringing like crazy for a while now, and B was getting annyoed.

"It's the officers outside. They want me to come out." Eric said.

"With or without me?"

"It doesn't matter." Eric said, "They just want me to come out."

B nodded and looked behind Eric. The streets were filled with cops.

"Do you think the little baby is saved by now?" B asked.

She smirked evily, but her smirk disappeared when she saw a bomb technician walk away with a small vest in his hand. They had managed to completely disable the bomb.

"No!" B growled, "The baby was supposed to die!"

Eric looked behind him and saw the bomb technician. He also saw Frank waving for him to come out.

"B, calm down." Eric said.

He saw SWAT on the roof at the building across the store. They would shoot B if she didn't calm down.

"This wasnät supposed to happen." B growled.

Eric nodded and backed closer towards the door. He slowly opened it and backed outside. B was so buy with being angry that she didn't see Eric leave.

"Back slowly Eric." Frank said, "We don't want her noticing that you're gone."

B cursed and then looked around in the store. Eric was gone!

She looked outside and saw Eric backing away from her, she gave him a death glare and then pulled the trigger on the bomb.

Before anyone could react, they were flying backwards because of the explosion. Eric flew backwards towards a car.

_**TBC...**_


	13. Chapter 13

****

15:10

Eric was rushed in to the ER, together with four other officers. Frank included. However, Eric was the one hurt the most.

They were all wheeled in to their own separate rooms. And a doctor and five nurses tried to keep Frank from getting off the bed.

"I'm fine god dammit!" He growled, "Just a cut in the head."

"Francis Mark Tripp!" Alexx growled as she walked inside his room, "You stay in that bed and you let yourself be examined or I will call you mother!"

Frank nodded and lied down.

Natalia stood outside the room and raised an eyebrow at Alexx when she walked out of the room.

"Is he afraid of his mother?" Natalia asked.

"He's afraid of what she will do to him if she finds out that he didn't obey the doctors." Alexx smirked, "How's Eric?"

"I haven't heard anything yet." Natalia sighed. She and Alexx walked towards the room were Eric was. They could not see him because doctors surrounded him.

Alexx and Natalia had rushed to the hospital as soon as they had heard about the explosion. They saw Horatio and Calleigh run towards them, and behind them Ryan came in a wheelchair, he was dragging Cole with him, holding his hand.

"Okay, Ryan you are not well enough to leave your bed so get back. Calleigh you gave birth one day ago so go back to bed, Horatio go with her." Alexx said, "Now!"

They all sighed, but did what their "Mother" had told them.

"Natalia you and I can only wait for now." Alexx sighed.

In the next fifteen minutes they found out that, one officer had had a heart attack in the ER and died. The other officer only had small cuts and a broken wrist. Frank had a concussion, a dislocated shoulder and a broken rib. Eric was in much worse condition. He had broken four broken ribs, he had a concussion, a broken collarbone and internal bleeding. He was having trouble breathing, and the doctors didn't think he would survive the night.

At 15:30, Stetler showed up.

"It took you some time to come here didn't it?" Natalia asked.

Stetler ignored her.

"I just heard that we lost one officer." He said.

"Yeah, Officer Jimmy Carton." Alexx said, "56 years old, three kids and a wife."

Stetler nodded, "I will tell the family."

"Call Georgina Tripp too." Alexx said.

"Who is that?" Stetler asked.

"Frank Tripp's mother, oh and call his daughter's too." Alexx said.

Stetler nodded.

****

-I-

16:00

After what seemed like forever, Eric's doctor finally came to the waiting area to talk to Eric's family and the team.

"Well, Mr Delko is lucky to be alive. He has some deep cuts at his chest area, four broken ribs, a concussion, a broken collarbone and some internal bleeding. He's in surgery right now, and it might take a few hours before it's over." The doctor said, "I suggest you go home and rest."

"We'll wait." Eric's mother said.

And the team and Eric's family did wait, for very very long. They drank coffee and ate some food. After a while, Frank Tripp's family showed up, and Georgina Tripp went to see her son to give him a tongue-lashing. Alexx had not told her that he hadn't obeyed the doctors, she didn't need to. Georgia Tripp knew her son and already understood how much of a pain in the ass he must have been to the nurses and doctors.

"Didn't I ever teach you to stay in bed when the doctors are examining you?" Georgina asked.

"Yes you did." Frank sighed, "But I was concerned about my friends."

"I know that, but there wouldn't have been anything you could have done anyway." Georgina said, "Your doctor told me that you had to stay here for two days, and I will make sure that you stay."

"Oh mom." Frank whined.

"Don't whine Francis, you're a big, grown man, and you know better then to go out and run when you're hurt."

Frank sighed, and groaned as Horatio walked inside the room. Horatio gave Georgina a hug.

"I heard you jut became a father. Congratulations." Georgina smiled.

"Thank you." Horatio smiled, "They're with Calleigh right now."

"That's one beautiful woman." Georgina smiled, "Don't you ever loose her."

"I'm not planning on it."

"Good." Georgina smiled and then glared at Frank as he climbed out of bed, "Just what in the lord's name do you think you're doing?"

Frank chuckled, "Going to the bathroom."

"Really?"

Frank nodded.

"Is that why you're holding your trousers in your hands?" Georgina asked.

"Oh I didn't know I was doing that." Frank lied.

Horatio snorted, "Right."

Then he left as Frank received another tongue-lashing from his mother. He walked to Calleigh's room, and saw that she was sleeping. She was holding both Jr and Donovan in her arms.

Horatio sat down next to her bed and simply watched his little family.

The case was closed, thank god for that. Never had he been so nervous, scared and angry during a case. Never. He almost lost his family. He had to watch Calleigh cry when Jr was missing, and he promised her he could get him back. And he had kept that promise. But of course, he had thought, that what if Jr wasn't alive when he found him. Or what if he didn't find Jr.

Donovan was kicking with his legs a little. Donovan had almost died because of a tumor. Now he was healthy and away from danger.

Horatio kissed Calleigh and sons, before falling asleep in the chair.

****

-I-

18:30

Eric was still in surgery. Alexx and Eric's sister. They didn't want to, but they had to admit that there was nothing they could do. Alexx had two kids to feed, as did Eric's sisters. Natalia stayed at the hospital with Ryan and Cole.

When Alexx got home, two curious kids met her and wanted to know how everybody were doing. She told them the truth and then made them some dinner.

She felt sad when she noticed that her husband Tony wasn't home. Maybe he was working late. But she really needed him tonight.

"The food was great mom, thanks." He son said and left the house to hang out with some friends.

"See you later mom, bye." Alexx's daughter said and also left. She was going to meet her boyfriend. A guy that Tony weren't to happy about having around his daughter. Alexx however didn't think that her daughter's boyfriend was such a bad guy.

But Tony wanted their daughter to keep away from boys until she reached thirty, at least. Alexx wanted them to be careful, but to discover things on their own. She had done that when she was young, and she believed that maybe that was what made her the person she is today.

At 20:00, she got a call from Tony. She noticed that he was drunk.

"Tony, where are you?" Alexx asked.

__

"I'm at Joey's bar."

"And how much have you been drinking?"

__

"One beer."

"Yeah right." Alexx snorted, "I will pick you up."

She sighed and left the house in her car. It didn't take long to get to Joey's bar and she helped her drunk husband in the car and drove home. She couldn't help but to see the lipstick on his collar and the perfume.

One inside the house she helped Tony down on the couch.

"Who is she?" Alexx asked.

"Who is who?" Tony asked.

"Who is the woman you're sleeping with?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Tony! Don't you ever call me crazy!" Alexx growled, "I want to know who she is."

"She's nobody."

"Yes she is."

"You're just going to kill her."

"No, I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me who she is and how many times you've met her."

"She's a woman in the cleaning crew at work. I only met her twice." Tony slurred and then fell asleep.

Alexx growled and went to bed. Leaving Tony on the couch.

****

-I-

May 26, 10:00

The chief had given the whole team two weeks off. They had all deserved it. Horatio and Calleigh would be able to take their sons home later today. Eric was unconscious sometimes, but he had opened his eyes twice. Frank had tried to escape from his room in the middle of the night, only to find his mother outside his room. She gave him another tongue-lashing.

Ryan was being released in two days, and even though he and Cole hadn't told anyone that they were dating it, was very obvious that they were.

Alexx hadn't told anyone about Tony's affair yet, but she would have to. She had told Tony to leave the house for a while, they needed some time apart. And even though Alexx really needed someone to talk to, she didn't feel like telling anyone bad news yet. She still needed to come over the shock herself first, and then tell her kids.

The cases were closed and life seemed to take a much brighter and happier path. Everyone prayed that the next two weeks would go by smoothly, without a big case.

****

THE END!

Thank you all for your reviews! And for reading this story! The sequel will come shortly, and this is the summary for the it. The summary could be changed though, but this is what it's like so far:

__

Kenwall Duquesne makes a big mistake and gets dragged into some serious criminal business. When he tried to save himself he involves Horatio too. Ryan and Cole's relationship progresses. Will Alexx divorce Tony? All this and much more!

I still have no idea what to call the story.

Thanks once again for reading and reviewing!

__

Daxy


End file.
